Will I Ever Find Happiness?
by AnimeXLovers
Summary: Mai was often abused by her step-mom & step-sister. However when she met a certain someone, her life suddenly changed. Will she finally find happiness? I'm not really good at summaries. . NaruxMai pairing. Please bear it with me. I change the rating to T.
1. Prologue

**Ai-chan: This is my first time writing a fan fiction. *Puppy dog eyes* Please go easy on me. Okay~. I'm sorry if I have lots of grammar mistakes or if the story is boring.**

**Naru: Yeah whatever just starts the story already.**

**Ai-chan: Whatever. *turns to Mai* Mai-chan could you please?**

**Mai: Okay. Although she wish it's hers, but Ai-chan DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR ITS CHARACTERS. **

_Italic/Underline - Narrator Speaking_

_Italic – Thoughts_

_Prologue_

_In a land far far away, there live a girl with her loving parents. They were very kind and happy people. However this happiness does not goes long, the mother was ill and soon passed away. Not long after her death, the girl's father remarried a widow from the Hara family. The widow, Misaki Hara, had a daughter named Masako Hara who was also the same age as the little girl. The little girl was once again happy but it seems that God was very cruel to her since her father got into an accident and also passed away. The once kind step-mother and step-sister became very cruel. The poor girl was treated as a maid in her own house and if she did a small single mistake, she'll get hit and punished. Fortunately, a certain encounter with a certain someone might change her life for good. This little girl was called Mai Taniyama._

**Ai-chan: How is it?**

**Naru: Boring. -.-**

**Mai: NARU!**

**Naru: What? *turns to look at Ai-chan***

**Ai-chan:*sulks in the corner* so...it's… bad…**

**Mai: Ai-chan don't mind him okay? *turns to Naru* Naru apologize NOW! *turns to audience* Anyway please R&R.**


	2. The Encounter

**Ai-chan: Hi everyone! I'm back.**

**Mai: Ah. It's Ai-chan!**

**Bou-san: Mai, is that your friend?**

**Ayako: *hits him with her purse* She is the author baka!**

**Bou-san: Ouch! Stop hitting me old hag!**

***Ayako and Bou-san starts bickering ***

**Ai-chan: *sweat drops* Oh well. I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR ITS CHARACTERS but if I do, the second season will be out by now and Naru and Mai will be a couple already.**

**Mai: *blushes* Aaaiiii-chaaan!**

**Ai-chan: On with the story. *looks at Mai and smiles innocently* what?**

_Italic –Thoughts_

Normal – Normal Texts

**Normal POV**

"MAI! COME HERE THIS INSTANCE!" shrieked a shrill voice as young Mai rushes downstairs and replied, "Coming!" "What is the meaning of this?!" yelled Masako her step-sister as she point a finger at her soup. Mai stared at the soup and couldn't find anything wrong. "What's wrong with it Masako?" she asked. "What's wrong with this?! It's too cold stupid! And why are you calling me without any honorifics?! You bitch!" Masako shouted."Bitch? What are you talking about slut!" exclaimed Mai who was boiling in anger but quickly regretted it. SLAP. Her cheeks suddenly felt pain as it swell. _Oh shit! I'm so stupid! BAKA! Baka Mai! Now I'm dead meat._ "WHAT DID YOU SAY?! Just see I'm going to tell mother!" Masako yelled furiously as she stormed out of the room.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Mai was doing her chores when she suddenly heard the witches calling for her. Ayako the other maid asked in concern, "What did you do Mai? You're going to get it again!" However Mai did not reply as she had already went away.

**Mai's POV**

"What the matter my lady?" I asked sarcastically when the witch pulled my hair and dragged me to the "torture room". As soon as we arrived, Misaki locked the door and chained me to the wall. "My my my, you've been a naughty girl again. It's too bad that I have to punish you again!" Misaki said as she took out a spiky whip and started to hit me with it. The spikes teared my skin and flesh as I shouted in pain. "AHHHHH!" I saw Masako smirking from the corner of my eyes. The witches took turns in torturing me.

After what seems like hours, they finally stopped. "Now go and fetch me some strawberries in the wood!" ordered Masako as she grinned evilly. _What the-? Is she crazy? _I thought but instead of retorting, I just limped out of the room and into the forest, obeying the orders and only thinking about escaping hell.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**MEANWHILE AT THE PALACE**

"Guards! Capture him! Don't let him escape again" cried the commander. Prince Oliver Davis ran in a speed of light, escaping the palace again. "Close the gate!" shouted a guard however it was too late, the prince had escaped already.

**AT THE FOREST**

"I… must… keep… going…"Mai muttered as she trudged through the forest. Her wounds are still bleeding but she forces herself to keep going. Suddenly, she bumped into someone and fell down.

**Naru's POV**

I had finally escaped into the forest and was still running when I bumped into someone. "Ouch! Watch where you're going!" I scolded the girl that I bumped into. _Oh great. It's probably another fan girl. _However it seems that I'm wrong, she was covered in wounds and was bleeding non-stop. "What happened?" I enquired but she did not answer as she seems to be unconscious already.

**Ai-chan: So how is it?**

**Ayako: Not bad I say.**

**Bou-san: For once I agree with the old hag. THUNK. Ouch what was that for.**

**Ayako: I'm not old-**

**Naru: *glares at the arguing couple* Last time I recall that this is not the coffee shop.**

**Ai-chan & Mai: *sweats drops* Please R&R.**


	3. Nightmare

**Ai-chan: Yo! What are you guys doing?**

***Yasuhara suddenly pops up behinds Ai-chan***

**Yasuhara: Ah~ If it isn't my Ai-chan.**

**Ai-chan: *grinned* Ah~ If it isn't my dear Yasu.**

**Bou-san: Oi, oi. Stop flirting already.**

***Ai-chan blushed***

**Yasuhara: *smirked slyly* Ah my honey, Bou-san. Are you jealous?**

**Bou-san: Yuck. Yasu!**

**Ai-chan: Bou-san, good luck. I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR ITS CHARACTERS and let's continue with the story.**

_Italic – Thoughts_

Normal – Normal Text

**Naru's POV**

_It seems like her wounds has stopped bleeding. Jeez, this is so troublesome. Where is Gene anyway?! If he had not disappeared, I would not have escaped from the castle and encounter this problem. Also, why is this girl in this condition?_

**Mai's POV**

I stirred and slowly opened my eyes and saw a man. "Who… are you?" I asked the black haired stranger. My head is dizzy and my body is so painful. "Shouldn't you give your name first before you ask others?" he asked, lifting up and an eyebrow.

**Naru's POV**

_Looks like the girl is awake. I am surprised that she didn't know who I am. Oh well, might as well play along._ "My name is Mai Taniyama."She introduced herself. _Oh. So she came from a noble family._ _Wait. Mai Taniyama… Why does that sounds familiar?_ "Kazuya Shibuya. What do you have does wounds?" I decided to lie about my identity and asked her. She tensed up. "I-I'm a b-bit clumsy and f-fell on the w-way." Mai stuttered but I know that she's lying. _I wonder why she's lying though. _Mai kept staring at me. When I saw her staring, I smirked, "I know I'm handsome but please stop staring." Mai was dumbfounded and then she exclaimed, "You're a narcissist so I'm going to call you Naru." But I just stood up and extend my hand, "Can you stand up?" She nodded and took my hand. "Where is your house?" I asked and Mai suddenly froze. "I-I am not going back there, I g-guess. Where are you going?" she asked. "I'm going to find a shelter and stay there before resuming my search," I explained. "Can I come with you? I'll help search for whoever you are searching for? Who is he anyway?" Mai asked me. "Suits yourself. I'm looking for my brother." I said coldly and starts walking. I quickly follow him.

**AFTER WALKING FOR SOMETIME**

We spotted a small cottage and it seems like it's abandoned. We decided to stay there tonight. As soon as we reach the cottage, Mai suddenly collapsed. "Mai!" I shouted while catching her fragile body. I immediately relaxed when I heard her snoring softly. I soon follow her to dreamland too.

_**MAI'S DREAM**_

_**I kept running and running even if I don't know what's chasing me. However I do know one fact and that is I must run or else something bad will happen to me. Suddenly, Masako & Misaki appeared and started to attack me with the knives that they have brought. They were about stabbed my heart when I suddenly woke up.**_

**SOMETIME AROUND MIDNIGHT**

A heart wrenching scream wake me up in the middle of the night. I immediately realized that it's Mai's. I quickly wake her up.

**Mai's POV**

My eyes suddenly snapped open and saw Naru with a concerned look on his face. Tears started to fall from my eyes and I quickly hug him with all my might, not wanting to let go. "Shush. It's okay. You're alright." He kept on repeating comforting words until I had finally stopped crying. When he find out that I've calm down, he immediately asked, "What on earth have actually happened to you? I know that you didn't fall to get those wounds."

**Ai-chan: So somehow it's a cliffhanger huh?**

**Gene: Hey, my love. Did you miss me?**

**Ai-chan: *blushes* of course not Naru. Are you drunk?**

**Gene: *pouts* Geez, Ai-chan! I not that workaholic. It's me Gene.**

**Naru: What are you doing here, stupid medium?**

**Gene: Ah, it is Naru the narcissist.**

**Ai-chan: *sweat drops and turns to the audience* Please R&R.**

_To Yugure no bara – Thank you for reviewing and about Gene it's a secret ._


	4. The Village and Meeting Father Brown

**Ai-chan: So everyone here is the new chapter.**

***Gene crept silently and blows at the neck***

**Ai-chan: Waaaaah! *jumps up and clings on to the lamp* **

***SPR members except for the two icebergs laughs***

**Ai-chan: *face red in embarrassment* Eugene A. J. Davis, I'm so going to kill you! *borrows Ayano's enraiha and starts to chase Gene with it***

**Gene: A-ai-c-chan, p-peace?**

**Yasuhara: Ah! Ai-chan~ my love, are you going to ditch me? **

**Ai-chan: Shut up, Yasu!**

**Mai: Anyway Ai-chan DOESN'T OWN GHOST HUNT OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

**Ai-chan: EUGENE! GET BACK HERE!**

_Italic – Thoughts_

Normal – Normal Texts

**Naru's POV**

When she woke up, she suddenly started crying and clings onto me real tight. _What am I supposed to do now?_ Not really knowing what to do, I try to calm her down by repeat comforting words and it seems like it works. Then I asked a question that seems to make her froze like a statue. "I-I," she stuttered, opening and closing her mouth but no sound was produced. I sighed, "It's okay if you can't tell me now." _Why am I being so kind now? _"Y-You know that I came from the noble family right? S-So you would probably now that I'm an orphan but after mom died, dad remarried a witch. She has a daughter and they are both like demon. Ever since dad died, they treat me as a maid. A maid, you hear me?! A maid in my own house! Ironic huh? However, no matter what I say to others, they won't listen. Only those that live or work for that witches knows their real selves. Also if I did a small mistakes or talk back to them, well I'm dead. Now why am I telling you these stuffs? You probably won't believe me anyway." When she finished telling her story, her face was blank and her eyes were very cold.

**Mai's POV**

After I finish telling him, I look at his face, it was still expressionless. _Why did I tell him anyway? _ "I going to sleep again," I told him. "Hn" I'm the type that can sleep even after I had a nightmare. Weird, right? _Oh well, I'm going to sleep now._

**NEXT MORNING**

I wake up in the morning and immediately greet Naru, "Good morning!" However, I was greeted with silence because Naru isn't here. "Naru? Naru!" I called frantically afraid that he'll abandoned me. Suddenly, I heard footsteps from the outside. Grabbing a wooden stick at the corner of the room, I prepared to attack the person who going to come in. THUNK. "Why are you hit people early in the morning Mai?" Naru asked irritated. _Oops._ "Hehehe… sorry. I thought it was someone else. Anyway where did you go?" I apologized then asked and there came his short answer "Somewhere." "Somewhere where?" I asked again but it seems that he isn't going to reply so I asked his another question, "What does he looks like? The one you are searching for." "He's my twin. So like me," he said then put on his cloak and went out again. I immediately follow him and we head towards the village to start looking for his twin.

**MEANWHILE AT THE TANIYAMA MANSION**

**Ayako's POV**

Mai has been since last night and the bitches had been in a very sour mood. "Ayako! Where are you?! Come here now!" called the old hag. "Yes, mam?" I asked politely. _As much as I would like to kill her now, I can't._ "Prepare my bath, NOW!" she shrieked. After I prepared her bath, I quickly excused myself and ran to the garden through the kitchen. Along the way I met Bou-san, a man with blond hair tied in a low ponytail, who is the gardener. "Ah if it isn't the old hag," he exclaimed with a grin on his face. SLAP. I slap the back of his head and stomped off. _Jeez, he's so annoying. Can't he stop teasing me? Maybe I just go to the village._

**AT THE VILLAGE**

The village is so crowded today. _This is so troublesome. _Then I saw a familiar brown haired girl. "Mai!" I shouted but she didn't seem to hear me. _Who's that cloaked figure? Hmmm….. Suspicious. I'm going to follow them. _

**Naru's POV**

_Maybe I'll go visit that priest. Maybe he'll know where Gene is. _"Naru, where are we going?" Mai asked. _She kept on calling me that stupid nickname. _I just ignored her. _Who is that lady?_ I wondered as I spied the red haired lady out of the corner of my eye.

**AFTER SOMETIME**

We've finally arrived at the church and it seems that the lady is still stalking us. "Father John," I greeted the blonde priest as I take off the cloak. "Ah, Oliver it's you and who is this young lady?" John asked. "I'm Mai Taniyama. Nice to meet you Father John," Mai introduced herself cheerfully. _I wonder how she can be so cheerful. _"Father John, I'm wondering do you know where Gene is?" I enquired. "No but few days ago he came here and he told me that he is searching for someone. If I'm not mistaken he is searching for a girl, from a noble family to be exact," he replied. I thanked him and started to roam the street searching for Gene with Mai.

**Ayako's POV**

I've been following Mai and that young lad is making me very suspicious. They are currently in a church and talking to a priest. _Wait, Oliver? Gene? Aren't those the princes' names. _After talking for some time, they've decided to go again. I was about to walk behind them quietly when I suddenly tripped over a rock. "Wah! Ouch!" I cried in pain making them look at me.

"Ayako-chan?"

**Mai: Nee~ Ai-chan. Why another cliffhanger?**

**Ai-chan: Ahahaha…-.- I don't know.**

***Mai sweat drops***

**Gene: Love-chan~ when am I going to appear in the story?**

**Ai-chan: Not gonna tell *evil aura surrounds her* Hey, Gene~ *takes out Ichigo's Zangetsu* call me that name again and I'll skin you alive. Don't bother to run away now cause I'm not gonna let you get away.**

**Gene: *run away with a horrified look* noooo!**

**Mai: While they're at it, please R&R.**

_To lici910 and Lyfa – I'll try to write longer and I won't change POV to much either. I've already fixed chapter 3. Anyway thanks for the reviews. It really helped._


	5. The Cat is Out of the Bag

**Ai-chan: Minna-san! I'm back~**

**SPR members: …**

**Ai-chan: Eh? Why is everyone so quiet? *looks at Mai* Mai-chan?**

**Mai: Hmm? **

**Ai-chan: *whispers to Mai* Why are they so quiet?**

**Mai: Well, you see… *whispers to Ai-chan***

**Ai-chan: *a smile kept growing bigger and bigger on her face then look at Ayako and Bou-san* Ayako and Bou-san sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.**

**Ayako & Bou-san: *blushed* w-wha...**

**Yasuhara: *started to cry* Ah! My dear Bou-san! How could you cheat on me!**

**Ai-chan: *sweat drops* Oh well, I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR ITS CHARACTERS and on with the story.**

_Italic – Thoughts_

Normal – Normal Text

**Mai's POV**

THUMP! When I heard someone fell, I immediately turned around and saw a familiar figure. "Ayako-chan?" I questioned and she seem to have froze. "Mai, who is she?" Naru asked. "Ahahaha... What a coincidence to meet you here," Ayako-chan replied, looking very awkward. Lifting an eyebrow, Naru asked her, "Why are you stalking us?" Instead of replying, she asked me what I am doing with the prince. _Prince? What prince? _"Huh?" I asked. Ayako-chan's eyes widened while Naru just sighed then stated calmly, "Mai, you're an idiot." "What?! I'm not an idiot, you narcissistic, annoying, jerk." _Why is he calling me and idiot! Jeez, he's so annoying. _"0.0 What? Mai, so all of this time you didn't know?" Ayako-chan half asked half shrieked. Pointing a finger at Naru, she continued, "HE, is the prince." My bulged out of my head and started to yell, "WHAT THE FUCK! If he is the prince then what on earth is he doing here?!" Naru sighed again then explained, "I'm searching for Gene. I'll explain who he is for your sake Mai, Gene is my twin brother." A vein appear on my forehead and retorted, "Shut up, you jerk!"

**Naru's POV**

_She can be really stupid sometimes. _ I shook my head and sighed again. _Why do I keep sighing all the time? Oh whatever, not that I care. _I begin to drag Mai and said to her impatiently, "Come on let's go. Stop wasting time." "W-what the? Naru!" she shouted. "Just hurry up slowpoke," I told her as she replied in a calmer tone, "Fine. Bye Ayako and good luck." Once again, we started to embark on our journey together.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

When the sun goes down, we stopped searching and went back to the small abandoned cottage in the forest. "Nee~ Naru. I'm going to wash myself." she said before she left.

**Mai's POV**

When I reached a nearby lake, I was amazed by the view. The moonlight reflects in the water thus making the water looked glittery. I scooped some water and wash my face. After I finish washing myself, I decided to stay here first. Sitting on a rock, I began to sing.

**Tsuki Hana no Inori** by Kanako Sakai

Sora ni Saku  
Tsuki no Hana  
Ai no Hikari  
Michiru Taichi

Kaze takaku  
Mizu odoru  
mori to Tanoni ikiru Yorokobi  
hibiki Au kokoro

Nai akaru  
Ikusen no hiyo  
Yasashi kukagayaite  
Watashi odorashite

When I finished singing, I felt someone standing in the shadows. "Who's there?! Come out because I know you're there!" I exclaimed as the stranger steeped out of the shadows. "Finally. I've finally found you," he cried and I started to get confused. "Naru? What are you talking about?" I asked. Suddenly someone said, "Gene?" then I turned around to see another Naru standing.

**Naru's POV**

_Why is she so slow? She should have be done by now. Maybe she got into an accident or something. _I decided to go look for Mai when I heard an angelic voice singing. Suddenly the voice stopped and was replaced with low murmurs. Without me knowing, I unconsciously follow the voice and found its source to be Mai and a replica of me. _Gene. _"Gene?" I asked attracting their attention to me. "Noll? What are you doing here?" Gene asked in confusion. "Where have you been all this time?! Mother and father are very worried, you idiot!" I snapped. "Um… Naru, what's going on here?" Mai whom I have forgotten about a while ago asked. I ignored her and drag Gene back to the cottage while Mai just follow behind.

**AT THE COTTAGE**

I kept glaring at Gene who seems to shrink a little and demanded, "Explain!" He sighed and began, "Noll, do you remember the girl we used to play with? I've been searching all of this time. I've search for her for years but recently my actions has became too restricted and I'm also too busy to take care of the things at the palace. So, I decided to escape sine even if I asked mother or father to let me go, they won't agree. But now I'm going back already since I've found her." "Where is she then?"I enquired and he pointed at oblivious Mai. "Huh? ME?!" she cried. "But I've just met Naru a few days ago and Gene just today." "What? Mai-chan you don't remember us?" Gene asked in shock and terror. Gene backed away to a corner while muttering something about Mai being cruel. "Naru," I heard Mai called me and I responded with a "hn". "Oh, nothing. Goodnight, Naru. Goodnight, Gene." She bid us goodnight then went to bed.

I turned to Gene who is still moping around and hit his head lightly which snapped him out of his ridiculous state. "Ouch. Noll~ What's that for? Or maybe I should you Naru-chan? Why did she call you that anyway?" he whined, teased and asked all at the same time. _He is so childish. So different from me. _"Naru from narcissist," I told him and he burst out laughing. "Suits you very well. She's quite smart to come up with that idea," he commented. "On the contrary, she can be quite dumb. She just found out that we're princes from a friend this morning," I said as his eyes widened. "Oh well. So tomorrow we're returning to the castle huh? What about Mai?" He asked again. _He got too many questions. This is starting to irk me. _"We'll discuss that tomorrow," I responded then went to bed.

**Ai-chan: So how did I do?  
Gene: Not bad.**

**Mai: Yep I agree with Gene.**

***SPR started complimenting Ai-chan***

**Naru: This is not a café!**

**Gene: Aww~ Lil' Bro stop being mean.**

**Naru: Whatever, stupid medium and stop calling me that. Just because you're born a few seconds earlier than me doesn't give you the right to call me little brother.**

**Gene: Yes it does.**

***Naru ignored Gene and went back to his office***

**Ai-chan: *sweat drop* Please R&R**


	6. The Palace

**Ai-chan: *dark aura emitting* Yo.**

**Mai: *exits Naru's office* Hi Ai-chan. *knock on the door to Lin's office and give him his tea* so how are you, Ai-chan?**

**Ai-chan: *ignores Mai* Damn that idiot. ****我真的要杀他。****(I'm really going to kill him)**

**Lin: *chokes* ****什么？ ****(What?)**

**Ai-chan: Nothing.**

**Mai: EH? Ai-chan? Lin-san? What are you talking about?**

**Ai-chan: *smiles at Mai* oh it's nothing Mai-chan. *dark aura is back* but I really want to kill that baka professor.**

**Mai: Who are you talking about? *face filled with horror and terror* OMG! You are not talking about Naru, right?**

**Ai-chan: Ah, Mai-chan. Don't worry, it's not that idiot scientist. I'm talking about a friend from my school. Well he is more of a rival than friend though.**

**Mai: Thank God.**

**Ai-chan: Anyway if our favorite narcissist is killed, Mai-chan might stay a single forever. **

**Mai-chan: *blushes* w-what are you talking about?**

**Ai-chan: Oh, it's nothing. *enters Naru's office* Naru do you know the best way to torture someone?**

**Naru: Yeah, so?**

**Ai-chan: Tell me.**

**Mai: Since our author is busy, I'll do the disclaimer. She DOES NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR ITS CHARACTERS. Continue the story.**

_Italic - Thoughts_

Normal – Normal Text

**Mai's POV**

I woke up early in the morning and found 2 Narus._ Eh? 2 Narus. _I slowly remember what happened last night. _Ah. One is Naru and the other is Gene. _Suddenly I realized something. _Wait. Now that Naru has found Gene, he is going back to the palace. _I sighed. _Now I'm back to that hell._ _I've grown to like him somehow. He looks cute when he's asleep. Eh? Wait, c-cute?! _ I blushed deeply and look at the sleeping figure beside me. I felt myself blush even more, into a deeper same of red. _Can it be that I like him? _I shook my head vigorously and crept outside silently. _Ah the air's very fresh. _I strolled to that lake again and took a quick bath.

**Gene's POV**

When I wake up, I only saw my idiot twin. "Mai-chan? Where are you?" I questioned but when I was answered by silence, I quickly shook Noll up. "Hm… what?" he asked sleepily. "Mai's not here," I told him however he just replied, "She probably went out to take a bath or something. Anyway she'll be back soon." As if on cue, Mai entered with some fruits on her hand. "Good morning!" she greeted with a fake smile. _I wonder why she isn't happy. _"See," my twin stated and was about to sleep again when Mai threw him an apple which accidentally hit him on the head. "Oops. Sorry," she apologized and smiled nervously. Noll glared at her which make her shrank more. After that we ate in silence. "Nee~ you guys are going back to the palace right?" Mai enquired breaking the silence.

**Naru's POV**

When Mai asked the question, I noticed that her tone was quite sad like she doesn't want to us to leave. _What am I thinking? It's probably just my imagination. _"Yep but-," Gene chirped just to get cut by Mai. "Oh I see then I'll be going back too then," Mai said in a noticeable sad tone. "No, you're coming with us," I told her. Her eyes widened and exclaimed, "EH?! Why? I'm going just be a burden. Anyway I'm not anyone important." "Mai-chan, that's where you're wrong, you are important to us, right Noll?" Gene explained. "Are you sure?" she hesitantly asked. "Are you dumb or what? Of course yes," I scolded her. _There no way I'm letting my Mai go back to her 'home' where she'll just get tortured. What? Since when did I consider Mai is mine? There's definitely something wrong with me. _I shook my head to dismiss it and told them, "Let's go. We're going to the palace now." "Okay…" Mai said. It seems that she still isn't sure whether this is right or wrong. Finally I'm going back to the place.

MEANWHILE AT TANIYAMA MANSION

**Bou-san's POV**

"WHAT?! So Mai is with the prince?!" I shouted, shocked by the news. THUNK "Shh! Lower your voice! What if the witches hear you?!" Ayako whispered angrily to me. "Ouch! I'm sorry I forgot okay!" I yelled. "Shouldn't you two be doing your work?" asked a voice that we who lived in this mansion have hated very much. I quickly went to the garden to escape the wrath of the bitches. "See you later, Ayako," I said to Ayako when we passed each other.

**AT THE PALACE**

**Mai's POV**

When we arrived at palace, I gawked. The floor is made out of marble and it was polished till it shines. Crystal chandeliers hanged from the ceiling. The pillars supporting the building have detailed carvings. The palace is so marvelous. The Taniyama mansion isn't even this glamorous. "Mai, close your mouth or you'll catch some flies and stop standing there like an idiot staring into space," Naru insulted me. "Why you?!" I exclaimed. Before I realize it, we were standing in front of the door to the throne room. When we enter, I saw the king and queen sitting there. "Noll, Gene. Where have you been?" she asked in worry. "I'm sorry mother. I went to look for the Taniyama family's daughter," Gene explained. "Which one are you talking about? Last time I heard that Sasuke married a widow from the Hara family I think," Luella, the queen asked. "Their real daughter. The girl that used to play with us," Gene answers. "So where is she?" Martin, Naru and Gene's father, asked. Gene pointed at me and everyone's attentions are on me. "So you're Sasuke and Sakura's daughter huh? You've grown into a beautiful woman," Luella said as she walk toward me and hug me. My body immediately tensed up due to the contact. "Mother, you're making Mai nervous," Naru said as Luella released me. "So Mai-chan, you're going to stay here for a while right?" Luella enquired. "Um yeah, I guess," I replied. _Well, it's better to stay here rather than going back home and meet those witches. _"Noll, Gene, can show Mai to her room?" Luella commanded and with that we went out of the room.

**IN FRONT OF MAI'S TEMPORARY ROOM.**

"Well then, here's your room, Mai-chan," Gene said with a smile on his face as he pointed at the room. _Naru is so quite huh. Oh well, it's normal anyway. _"NOLL, GENE, where have you been?!" a high-pitched voice shrieked. I turn around and saw a pink hair lady and tall man. _Pink hair? Weird. _"Madoka, stop screaming already. It's hurting my ear," Naru complained and he strolled off with the tall man following him. "Ah who is this young lady?" the pink haired woman, Madoka, asked. Gene sighed and introduced me. "Oh so little Mai-chan has grown big? It's been a long time seen I last saw you. It think it's been 10 years," Madoka exclaimed. _Man, this is gonna be troublesome._

**Ai-chan: Finally! I'm so happy!**

**Mai: Why are you so happy Ai-chan?**

**Ai-chan: *evil laughter* I finally tortured him, right Naru?**

**Naru: Hn.**

**Gene: Ah my dear Ai-cha- *SMACK*  
Ai-chan: Don't touch me, idiot!**

**Gene: Ai-chan~ you're so mean.**

**Ai-chan: Don't care, you're disgusting. **

**Gene: *sulked in the corner with tears streaming.***

**Ai-chan: R&R**


	7. A Curse?

**Ai-chan: Yo…**

**Mai: Why are you so pale, Ai-chan?**

**Ai-chan: *raised an eyebrow* really?**

**Gene: *touch her forehead* you're burning up!**

**Ai-chan: Eh? Really… No wonder I felt so weak this morning… *suddenly faints***

**SPR members except for Naru and Lin-san: Ai-chan!**

**Gene: *carries her to the couch* sleep well hime-chan. *turns to audience* my hime DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

**Mai: Hime-chan?**

**Gene: *slight blush and smile widely* yep she is my hime-chan and let's continue the story.**

_Italic – Thoughts_

Normal – Normal Texts

**Mai's POV**

_It's been a long time I've gotten a good rest. I wonder how long it has been. _I stretched my arms and took a quick bath then change into T-shirt and jeans. I went strolled out of the room and before I knew it, I was already in the garden. I was dumbfounded. There are many roses in here. There are red, orange, blue, pink and lots of other colours. Suddenly, a red rose appeared in front of me. I immediately turn around and exclaimed, "Gene! Good morning!" The older twin smiled at her, "Come on, I'll give you a tour around the castle," he chirped. "Eh? But Gene don't you have things to do-," I asked but was cut off by Gene as he dragged me away. While he was dragging me, he suddenly stops which makes me bumped into his back. "Ah Noll. What are you doing?" Gene asked but Naru answered coldly, "Isn't it obvious? What do you think I'm doing?" I sweat dropped when Gene whined while Naru just reading his black book. Suddenly Gene pulled Naru's and my hand and started to dash. "What the-" Naru said, slightly surprised by his twin sudden action. "Wha- Gene!" I exclaimed.

**AFTER RUNNING AROUND FOR A WHILE**

I was panting, trying very hard to catch my breath. I look at Naru who was beside me and also saw that he was also panting. However when I look at Gene, I was shocked. "Gene, you're not tired after all of that running?" I enquired. "Of course not. Between Noll and me I the athletic one. Also I often escaped from doing my duties which make Madoka chase after me- SHIT! Oh well I got to go, see you later," he answered but suddenly yelled in the end and zoom away. _I wonder what cause him to do that. _My question was immediately answered when I saw Madoka running while shouted at Gene, "Eugene Davis, get back here!" Naru sighed and shook his head then was about to start to walk away when I garb the edge of his shirt and asked, "Where are you going?" "To my room," he answered and strolled off when I stopped him again, "Can I come with you or maybe you can show me the way to my room?" I enquired.

**Naru's POV**

_What should I do? I can just let her come with me or escort her to her room. But bringing her to her room is going to make me walk a longer distance and I don't I have enough energy to do that. Oh well might as well let her come._ After debating for a while, I finally decided to let her come with me. "Come, let's go," I said and walked towards my room. "So where are we going?" Mai asked me but I just ignored her. "Naru, where are we going?" she asked again and this time I retorted, "Shut up!" "Why you narcissistic, jerk and asshole," she muttered lowly and if I did not strain my ear to hear it I would not have heard her. "Mai stop insulting because it's just going to waste your energy," I teased her and smirked when I saw her face red in embarrassment. _Well it's not that I'm angry but it's so fun to tease her. What am I thinking? _After that, we just walk in silence until we reach my room. I opened the door and we enter. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw her gawk. "Mai close your mouth or you're going to attract flies," I told her and she immediately closed her mouth and glared at me. "Why you-" she started to shout but was cut off when I point at the sofa at the corner of the room and told her to either sit in the sofa or keep standing there. That again made her fume in anger and started to mumble curses but I ignored it all and just strolled off to my desk and started filing some documents. From time to time I would look at her and at the third time, I saw her asleep on the couch.

**Mai's POV**

I kept staring at Naru as he did his work and got bored. _Oh well, I guess I'll take a nap._ Before I drifted off to dreamland, I saw Naru looking at me.

_**Mai's Dream**_

_**I was again in this nightmare and also escaping from something. I ran and ran and met Misaki and Masako again. They tried to stab me but I dodged in time and this made them angry and they started to attack more viciously. I got cuts here and there and my movements get slower and slower until I don't have anymore energy to run away again and they stab me. I felt pain coursed to me from my chest. I was losing consciousness when I heard someone calling my name. "Who is that?" I asked softly and blacked out. **_

I woke up and immediately sat up when I felt pain. I looked at my arms and legs and saw cuts bleeding and bruises appearing. "What happened?" Naru asked with concern in his voice. "I… don't… know…" I answered. "Stay here, I'll take a first aid kit," Naru slightly commanded me. After taking out a first aid kit, he carefully took care of my wounds. I hissed a little when he applied the disinfectant. After about 15 minutes, he finished bandaging my wounds. "I guess that should do," he said and was about to leave the room when he turned back and enquired, "Are you staying here or coming?" "Coming," I replied and ran to catch up with Naru.

**IN FRONT OF LIN'S OFFICE**

We arrived in front of someone's room. "Who stays here?" I enquired curiously. "Lin," that was his short answer and the tall man that I saw yesterday came out of the room. "Lin, I want to ask you something," Naru said and told me stay here for a while.

**Naru's POV**

I entered Lin's room and started to discuss about Mai. "She was sleeping when the wounds appears. When she woke up her face is pale and she was also sweating," I explained. "I think someone is cursing her but this is only guess," Lin said. "Hm… A curse. Fine," I said and exit the room. Outside the room, I saw Mai leaning on the wall. "Let's go," I said and we head back to my room.

**Ai-chan: Ugh… My head's dizzy.**

**Gene: Hime-chan, you should rest.**

**Ai-chan: Who's hime-chan?**

**Gene: You.**

**Ai-chan: *blush* what are you talking about?**

**Gene: Hehehe. You're blushing.**

**Ai-chan: Shut up! *hits Gene's head***

**Gene: Ouch! Love-chan~**

**Ai-chan: Don't call me that *tries to hit Gene's head***

**Gene: *dodges and kiss Ai-chan's cheek* got you.**

***Ai-chan blushed deeper***

**Mai: While our author is busy flirting with Gene, please R&R.**


	8. Dreams and Sweet Moments

**Ai-chan: Hi~ *looks at arguing Ayako and Bou-san, Yasuhara flirting with disgusted Gene, Masako talking with John and Naru's office door* seems like nobody saw me coming in . Oh well, I'll just listen to music. *take out iPod and put on earphones* Ah! It's Paradichlorobenzene sung by Kagamine Len. Oooh, I love this song.*starts humming the tune softly***

**Mai: *came out of Naru's office and notices Ai-chan* Ai-chan, you're here!**

**Ai-chan: *keeps on humming softly***

**Mai: *waving her hand in front of Ai-chan's face* hello? *turns to Gene* Gene, Ai-chan is not responding to me!**

**Gene: Eh really? Love-chan?**

**Ai-chan: *keeps on humming softly***

**Gene: She's using earphones. *plug one off and put into his ear* oh, Paradichlorobenzene. *somehow got brainwashed too and starts humming***

**Mai: Gene? Gene! *face palmed* oh man~ *knocks on Naru's office and enter* Naru, there is something wrong with Ai-chan and Gene. They are listening to this song called Paradichlorobenzene I think.**

**Naru: *shook his head* stupid idiots, just stop the song.**

**Mai: Ok *exits Naru's office and stop the song***

**Ai-chan & Gene: Eh?**

**Mai: Finally you're back to normal.**

**Ai-chan: Normal? Oh whatever anyway I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR ITS CHARACTERS. **

_Thoughts – Italic_

Normal – Normal Text

**Mai's POV**

After Naru finished talking with Lin-san, we walked in silence. "How many time have it happened?" Naru asked me breaking the silence. "What? Oh, that… It's the first time," I answered. "Hm… Lin said that it might be a curse," he told me as my eyes widened in horror. "A curse?" I enquired wondering who would curse me. _Misaki and Masako._ Soon we reached my temporary room and bid Naru goodnight and he just answered with an "Hn" That night, I stayed up late since I'm afraid that I'll have another nightmare. Finally I decided that I'll go to the garden. _I hope they won't mind me staying there for a while._ Arriving at the garden, I went to a nearby swing and sat there. _The air here is so fresh._ I sighed since I know that I'll have to go back to that hell hole soon. Suddenly someone cover my eyes and a familiar voice asked, "Who do you think it is?" "Gene!" I exclaimed as my brown eyes met his blue eyes. "What are you doing here, princess?" he enquired again and I blushed. "I-I'm not a princess. I-I should be asking you that too," I stuttered. "I can't sleep so I went here. Anyway I can call you princess right?" he asked with puppy dog eyes. "F-fine. I also can't sleep so might as well chat with you or maybe you want to go back inside?" I agreed with him and I felt my face blushed some more. "So why can't you sleep?"He asked. "I-I'm afraid," I hesitantly replied. "Why?" he asked curiously. "Naru haven't told you Misaki and Masako, my stepmother and stepsister?" I enquired. "No why?" he asked again. _So Naru hasn't told him. _"Ever since dad died, my 'mom' and 'sis' or should I say the witches, abused me. They hit me with a whip covered with thorns. Why am I saying this now? People won't believe me anyway. So Gene please excuse me. I'm going to sleep now," I explained and anger slowly consumed me. As I stand up to leave, Gene pulled my hand and embraced me. "Don't worry I'll protect you princess. Let me escort you to your room," he promised. I blushed deeply and nodded as he took my hand and we walked back to my room hand in hand. When we reached my room, he kissed my cheek and bid me goodnight. "S-See you t-tomorrow," I stuttered as I felt my face flare up and I went into my room. Unknown to me, someone was watching us from the dark.

**Naru's POV**

I was going to get a drink when I saw Mai and Gene. As I watch my brother and Mai walked hand in hand, I felt anger build up within me. _Why do I have to be angry? Also what is this other feeling? Why do I feel like this when I saw them together? _Questions after questions kept on appearing in my mind. I shook my head to clear the thought. I look at them again and realized that they're in front of Mai's room. I was about to go back to my room when I saw Gene kiss her cheek. Anger and jealousy rushed through me. _Why should I be jealous? _I went back to my room and lay on my bed for a while, thinking about the things that happened today. Slowly I fell asleep, having a rare nightmare.

_**Naru's Nightmare**_

_**I was standing front of a church and the church bell rings. I walked inside the church and saw a beautiful woman kissing my replica. I realized that it's Mai and Gene. I felt my heart clenched. They are very happy. Suddenly my surroundings changed, I am standing in a field and saw 3 figures. I realized that one of them is Mai and the other two have similar features. When I saw the strangers who I think is Misaki and Masako attack Mai, I rushed toward her and grab her hand. We started running away and Mai asked, "Why are you here Naru? This is supposed to be a dream right?" I was shocked but I didn't show it. **__How did she know that this is a dream? Could it be that she is also dreaming the same dream? __**We keep running and running and the two bitches appeared in front of us. I look at Mai and saw her tremble in fear. I quickly stand in front of her. "Go away or else," I shouted at them but they just laughed. "Or else what? Be her knight in shining armor?" Misaki mocked me as Masako plunged her knife into my shoulder. I went down to my knees and was about to stand when Misaki stab my leg. "AHH!" I cried in pain as I hold and leg. They keep on attacking me until I can't move. "Naru!" Mai yelled as stream of tears flow down. "Just escape first, I'll catch up later," I told her as I cough out some blood. "Just go!" I shouted when I saw her hesitating but she was too late Misaki and Masako have started attacking her. I kept on shouting and if my pride would let me, I would be begging them to stop. I felt so angry since I could only watch her die slowly. "MAI!" I shouted when they stab her in the heart.**_

I woke up sweating and quickly change my clothes. After that I went to Mai's room and knocked on her door. _Please open the door Mai. _After a while she still didn't open the door so I barged in and saw Mai in her bed whimpering in pain as cuts and bruises appear again.

**Mai's POV**

I woke up from the nightmare and felt pain again. However, I didn't pay attention to the pain as the nightmare also involved Naru. I heard someone knock on the door but I can't open it since I can't even move my body. The door open and I saw a panic Naru enter the room. _Thank God nothing happened to him. Wait Naru is panicking? _"Mai! Are you okay? I'll go take a first aid kit," he said. After he went back he slowly bandaged my wounds again. "You have a nightmare again," he stated and my eyes widened. "H-How did you know?" I asked, surprised. "I have the same dream," he stated. "Oh…" I said, not really knowing what to say. I stared at my hand in my lap and tears started to fall. "Eh. Why am I crying?" I whispered as tears kept on falling no matter how many times I wipe them. Naru pulled me and embraced while saying that it's okay so many times. I sob into his chest, "I-I w-was s-so s-scared w-when you g-got h-hurt." He keeps on stroking my back until I calm down. "Mai, it's okay. I'll protect you with my life," he said after I calm down and I blushed. "Now go to sleep. I'll stay with you," he ordered. Although I wanted to argue, I know that he won't listen so I lie down and sleep. I was finally about to go to dreamland when I felt that he is leaving. I quickly sat up and asked, "Where are you going?" "I'm not going to leave you. I just want to go for a while or maybe you want to come?" he teased as I blushed and shouted, "No way! You jerk!" I grab a pillow and throw it at him but I missed. I lie down in bed and saw Naru exiting the toilet. He pulled a chair and sit beside my bed. "Now sleep!' he said and I reply, "Hai!" Before I drifted off to dreamland, I felt his hand clasped mine.

_**Mai's dream**_

_**I ran toward mother and father. "Mommy, Daddy!" I called as they turn toward me. "Yes little princess?" mommy asked. "Where are we going?" I asked. "We're going to visit a friend," daddy answered. "OK!" I exclaimed. Arriving at the friend's place, I realized that we're going to the castle. We enter a huge room and saw the queen and king. "Ah Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, you're here. Is this Mai-chan? How old is she?" the queen asked. "Yep, Mai-chan is 5 years old," mommy answered. Suddenly the door opened and two black haired with blue eyes boys enter the room. One was pulling the other and they ran to hide behind the throne. "Noll, Gene what are you doing here?" the king asked. "Ahahaha… Father, mother good morning," one of the boy answered as the other one just keep quiet and stared at me emotionlessly. The queen shook her head and said, "The boys can be a handful sometimes." Mommy just giggled as I stared back at the boys. Suddenly the door opened again and a pink haired teenager came in and grab the boys, "Oliver and Eugene, you two come with me. I sorry to barge in your highnesses," the teenager apologized. "It's okay Madoka. Let them stay here," the king ordered. "Noll and Gene meet Taniyama Mai. She is just 1 year younger than you guys," the queen introduced Noll and Gene. I realized that the one that smiles is Gene while the quiet one is Noll. "Now you guys can play outside okay. Take care of Mai-chan," mommy said as Noll and Gene each grab my hand and pull me outside. "Come on let's play, Mai-chan!" Gene said as Noll gave me a small smile. We play and laughed, it's very fun.**_

I woke up feeling very refreshed and felt someone sleeping beside me. I turned and saw Naru. I blushed but decided to just stay like this. I stared at his face when he opened his blue eyes and smirked. "I know that I'm handsome but don't stare at me," he said and I fumed in anger. He closed his eyes again and I poked his cheek. "Oi. Are you going to sleep again, sleepyhead?" I asked but he just ignored me and stands up. "Where are you going Naru?" I enquired and he replied, "To do paperwork." "Ok," I replied kind of sad since he's going to leave. _Eh? What am I thinking? I can't be selfish! Bad! Bad Mai! _"Oh Naru, thank you," I thanked him and he replied, "Whatever. You're welcome," he muttered the last part softly that I almost missed it. I smiled at his retreating figure.

**Ai-chan: *sighed***

**Gene: What's the matter Ai-chan?**

**Ai-chan: Nothing.**

**Gene: Ai-chan can we go outside. I have something to talk with you.**

***Ai-chan and Gene went outside***

**Gene: Mitsuki Ai, I fell in love with you at first sight. You are lovelier than the full moon and prettier than any flower. *kneels down* Mitsuki Ai, would you please become my girlfriend?**

**Ai-chan: *covers mouth, blushed and tears flow* yes. *hugs Gene*yes!**

**Gene: My dear Ai *kiss Ai-chan***

**Ai-chan: *shocked but slowly kissed back* let's go back now.**

***Gene and Ai-chan went inside the office***

**SPR members: Finally.**

**Ayako: Here come the love birds.**

**Bou-san: Yep.**

**Mai-chan: Congrats Ai-chan. I'm envious.**

**Ai-chan: Don't worry the next pair who's going to be the couple is you and Naru. *turns to readers* please R&R.**


	9. Heartbroken

**Ai-chan: *sighed and tears streaming* my laptop... *sits on the couch next to Gene***

**Gene: *pulls Ai-chan to his lap* what's the matter my dear?**

**Ai-chan: Nothing.**

**Bou-san: *whistle* so sweet**

**Ai-chan: *sly smile* so Bou-san and Ayako, who confess first?**

***Ayako blushed***

**Bou-san: *blushed* the old hag.**

**Ayako: *face red in anger* THUNK Shut up you old man!**

**Ai-chan: And the fight between Ayako and Takigawa will start... NOW!**

**Ayako & Bou-san: *looks at me* you brat...**

**Ai-chan: *gulped and hid behind Gene* Gene... Help me...**

**John: Um... guys. Let's stop fighting okay?**

**Ai-chan: Got to scram, bye guys! *starts running from Ayako and Bou-san***

**Mai: *exits Naru's office* Eh? Where are Ai-chan, Bou-san and Ayako?**

**Gene: Well since our dear author is still running away, I'll do the disclaimer. SHE DOESN'T OWN GHOST HUNT OR ITS CHARACTERS. **

_Italic – Thoughts_

Normal – Normal Texts

**Mai's POV**

After Naru left, I can't help but feel lonely. _What am I thinking? Don't I have friends? The dream that I just had seems to be a memory of my childhood, the first time I met Naru and Gene. But why do I dream of it just now? Also why can't I remember my first visit to the palace before? _I shook my head to remove the thoughts. I stood and changed suddenly I realize that I had been using my pajamas all this time. _Oh man. This is so embarrassing. Why didn't I change after Naru finished bandaging those wounds? _I stood up and went to the garden again. On way to the garden, I met Gene panting really hard. "Ah Gene!" I called. Then I suddenly remember the things that happened between me and Gene last night and I blushed. "Why are you blushing princess?" Gene asked and I blushed some more. "W-Well are you running away again?" I stuttered. "Ehehehehe..." Gene laughed sheepishly and dashed toward the garden when Madoka shouted, "Eugene where are you?! Mai did you see him?" I nodded and pointed to the opposite way he actually went. "Thanks," she said and I strolled to the garden. I sneaked behind Gene and blew on his neck. He jumped and I laughed while clutching my side. "HAHAHA! Got'cha!" I exclaimed as he pouted and whined, "Mai-chan~" "Why do you keep on running away anyway?" I enquired and he replied, "Because it's boring!" Suddenly he grabbed my hand and asked, "Where did you get these bruises?" "The curse, maybe. From a dream," I answered nonchalantly. "Naru bandaged it already," I told him as I felt my face heat up.

**Gene's POV**

I look at Mai-chan's red face and my heart ached. _She loves Noll. But I'm going to let him have her that easily._ "Gene, I think it's time for me to go back. I can't burden you guys anymore," Mai said. "But it's isn't safe for you to be there," I told her. "But I don't want to trouble you guys anymore," she declined. "You're not a burden. You're not troubling us too, princess," I stated as we head toward the swing. I sat down at the swing and placed her on my lap. I look at her face and it's as red as tomato. "Eugene Davis, there you are! I've been searching for you. Where have you been- Oh it's Mai-chan!" Madoka started to scold me but stopped when she saw Mai. "Let me introduce myself again since I haven't properly introduced myself last time. My name is Madoka Mori. I'm the mentor of this brat. So nice to meet you," Madoka introduced herself cheerfully. "Nice to meet you too, Mori-san," Mai greeted. "Just call me Madoka," my annoying mentor said and they started to have their own conversation, forgetting that fact that I'm here. They kept on chatting about random stuff so I decided to sneak away before Madoka realizes. "Where are you going young man?" I heard someone asked behind and gulped before rushing away from Madoka.

**Mai's POV**

After Gene run away with Madoka chasing after him, I was left all alone in the garden. I wandered around aimlessly. _This garden is very big. _

I went back to the swing and sat there. I look around and when I'm sure that there no one around I opened my mouth and sing.

**Uta Ni Katachi Wa Nai Keredo **by Hatsune Miku

usubeni no toki o irodoru hana bira  
hira hira mau hikari no naka  
boku wa waraeta hazu

azayaka na hibi ni  
bokura ga nokoshita  
suna no shiro wa nami ni tokete  
kitto yume ga owaru

masshiro na sekai de me o samase ba  
nobasu ude wa nani mo tsukame nai  
mi ageta sora ga chikaku naru hodo ni  
boku wa nani o ushinatta?

suki tōru nami  
utsuru bokura no kage wa aoku tōku  
ano hi boku wa sekai o shiri  
sore wa hikari to natta

boku wa utau yo  
egao o kureta kimi ga naiteru toki  
honno sukoshi dake demo ī  
kimi no sasae ni nari tai

boku ga naite shimatta hi ni  
kimi ga sō datta yōni

boku ga koko ni wasureta mono  
subete kimi ga kureta takara mono  
katachi no nai mono dake ga  
toki no naka de iro ase nai mama

suki tōru nami  
nando kiete shimatte mo  
suna no shiro o boku wa kimi to nokosu darō  
soko ni hikari o atsume

boku wa utau yo  
egao o kureta kimi ga naiteru toki  
tayori no nai boku dakeredo  
kimi no koto o mamori tai

tōku hanareta kimi no moto e  
kono hikari ga  
sora o koete habataite yuku  
sonna uta o todoke tai

boku ga okuru mono wa subete  
katachi no nai mono dakedo  
kimi no kokoro no katasumi de  
kagayaku hoshi ni nari tai

I finished singing one song when I heard some rustling behind me. I turned and my brown eyes clashed with my crush's azure eyes.

**Naru's POV**

I had finally finished all of the paper works for today so I decided to head toward my room when I heard a familiar angelic voice singing. _Seems like it came from the garden. Might as well check it out. _I walked toward the garden and saw a brown haired figure sitting on the swing singing. It seems that she had just finished singing one and was about to sing another one when I accidentally made some noises and she turned around to face me. Shock is evident on her face and she stuttered, "W-Wha- N-Naru! What are you doing here?" I raised an eyebrow and stated, "I live here Mai. Am I not allowed to wander around my own house?" She flushed and muttered a weak apology. I sat down next to her and she flinched. I frowned but decided to leave it alone. "Sing," I told her as she looks at me confused. "I want you to sing again," I repeated. "Oh, ok," she replied meekly.

**Best Partner **by Hikasa Youko

chiisai koro no kimochi azayaka ni yomigaeru  
ima mo mukashi mo kimi dake ga tokubetsu datte wakaru yo

sora ni noboru taiyou yori mabushii nante uso kurai ne

dakedo itsumo kokoro ni tashika na hikari  
You're my sunshine

dare yori mo ichiban chikaku ni iru yo shiteiseki nanda

"tomodachi" nanka ja mou kukuri kirenai kizuna ga aru yo ne  
tayori ni shiteru sono sonzai wa  
kakegaenai watashi no PAATONAA

kimi ni naraberu dake no CHIKARA ni nareteru kana

fui ni fugainaku omoete tsuyoku naritai... kyou yori

hito wa kitto dareka no tame negaitakute jibun no tame

tsugi no yuuki watashi atteiru itsumo  
You're my treasure

konna ni mo shizen ni ganbareru no wa kimi no okage da yo

kotoba wa iranai ne kakujitsu ni ima seichou dekiteru  
kanjiteiru yo doko ni itatte  
kono CHIKARA ga kimi to no kizuna

hito wa kitto dareka no tame negaitakute jibun no tame

kyou mo yuuki watashi atteiru zutto  
You're my treasure

dare yori mo ichiban chikaku ni iru yo shiteiseki nanda

"tomodachi" nanka ja mou kukuri kirenai kizuna ga aru yo ne  
tayori ni shiteru sono sonzai wa  
kakegaenai watashi no PAATONAA  
kakegaenai watashi no mikata

_Her voice is so beautiful._ "Nice. For an idiot, you can sing well," I compliment and insult her "Mou~ Naru! You jerk!" She shouted her face in red in anger. She stormed off angrily as I chuckled. _She's really easy to tease. She cute when she is angry. Wait? Did I just say that she is cute? Something's wrong me since I met her._ As soon as she left, I also left to my room. On the way, I kept on wondering what's making me act like this. No matter how hard I think about it, I just can't seem to get an answer. I decided to call it a day.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I woke up and the annoying question that I can't think of the answer appears again. _It must be because I spent too much time around her. I should stay away from her. _With this resolution, I began my day. That day, it seems that I'm really unlucky, mother asked me to bring Mai to visit the village. I went to Mai's room and knock on the door before entering. She wore a spaghetti strap top and a skirt today. "It suits you. Come on let's go. We're going to the village today," I told her as she blushed when she heard me complimenting her. "Your mother bought me these. She's is a kind woman," she said while I just ignore her.

**AFTER WALKING FOR A WHILE**

We've been walking in silence and every time Mai tries to have a conversation, I would ignore her. "Nee~ Naru, let's go th-"she was about to drag me to a nearby candy shop when I snapped at her, "Mai, would you please just shut up!" "Oh, ok" she replied, her voice quivering.

**Mai's POV**

Tears started to brim in my eyes when he snapped at me. _What did I do? Why is he mad at me? I thought that you're going to protect me? But how are you going to protect me if you just hurt me mentally? I shouldn't have believed in those words. _I stared at the ground. I opened my mouth to say something but decided to keep quiet. "I... think we should just... go back to the castle..." I suggested as he nodded and we head back to the castle. He escorted me to my room. "Thank you... For bringing me out today," I thanked him. "Mother asked me to bring you out," he stated coldly and left. He left me broken hearted. I quickly close the door and cry myself to sleep. Sometime during midnight, I woke up. _I think it's time for me to leave. I'll just leave a letter. It's a good thing that I didn't bring my things. _I wrote a letter and left it on the bed. I crept silently outside when suddenly someone asked, "Where are you going?" "Ah... Naru... I think it's time for me to leave..." I told him and look at him, hoping to see a reaction. But I didn't found any, my heart breaks even more. "So, thank you for everything. Please tell the others that I said goodbye. I'm sorry if I cause any inconvenience," I apologized then turned to leave. _Please stop me. I want you to stop me from leaving. Why are you so cold Naru? Is the Naru that said that he'll protect me just an illusion?_ I left the palace and wandered among the street.

**MEANWHILE AT THE TANIYAMA MANSION**

**Masako's POV**

Mother and I ride our carriage and went outside. That bitch has somehow disappeared. Suddenly mother stop the carriage and steps outside. "Look, look what we have here. It's poor little Mai," mother said with venom laced in her voice. I look at Mai, fear can be seen in her eyes but her face remain emotionless. Mother ordered the driver to drag her with us and we went inside. She struggled but still lose anyway. She was knocked unconcious and the driver brought home while me and mother went to do our 'business'.

**Ai-chan: *lots of injuries and clothes bloody* hi guys.**

**Gene: What happened to you my love?**

**Ai-chan: Oh, nothing. Just random fight with stupid boys.**

**Gene: *shaked his head* come let me bandaged those wounds.**

**Ai-chan: Hm. *turns to the readers* please tell me what do you think of this chapter and review. The more you review, the faster I'll upload the new chapter.**


	10. The Search

**Ai-chan: *enters the SPR office* …**

**Gene: *grinning like an idiot* he finally confessed.**

**Ai-chan: Where are they?**

**Gene: In Noll's office.**

**Ai-chan: *took out a video camera and enter Naru's office quietly* hihihi… *starts recording the scene***

**Mai & Naru: *kept on kissing***

***After a few minutes***

**Ai-chan: Ehem!**

**Mai & Naru: *stops and look at Ai-chan***

**Mai: *blushes* A-ai-chan…**

**Naru: *pink tint on his face* …**

**Ai-chan: *Cheshire grin on her face* nice… I think I'm gonna send this to Madoka.**

**Naru: *murderous aura* delete it!**

**Ai-chan: *stuck out tongue* no way! *starts running***

**Naru: *chasing after Ai-chan***

**Mai: *sweat drops* well Ai-chan DOES NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

_Italic – Thoughts_

Normal – Normal Texts

**Mai's POV**

I woke up feeling very tired and my body felt painful. I was about to stretch up when I felt something restrict my hands. I look at it and realize that I was chained to the walls. Things that happened before I blacked out, rushed back to me. _He doesn't care anymore. _Suddenly the door opened and the witches wearing slutty lingerie enter. "Well, seems like you're awake." Misaki said as she grabs a fistful of my hair and threw me to the wall. I felt a bump forming on my head. _This is gonna hurts. _She took out a knife and stabs my right shoulder then dragging it until it reaches my middle finger. She did the same with my left shoulder. I hissed in pained and she slapped me several times. This time Masako started to skin a part of my thigh. She also did the same for the other. "I guess this should do for today," Misaki said and they left. _Naru, help me. What am I thinking? He doesn't care anymore. He's just a liar. _I felt my heart ached and soon I black out due to the blood loss.

**Naru's POV**

I woke up due to a ruckus caused by Gene. "Noll, noll! Wake up! Mai left," He shouted in my ear. "So?" I muttered sleepily. "I already knew about that. She said goodbye last night." "WHAT?! Did you stop her?" Gene enquired and I replied with a short "No." I suddenly felt pain on my face. I glared at Gene who was also glaring at me. "I wonder what's gotten into you these days. Yesterday, you've been acting cold to her and because of that she cried herself to sleep. What do you think will happen to her if her step family found her?" Gene Yelled at me and left. _Why didn't I realize that? I'm so stupid. Wait, why do I even care about her? She's not stupid enough to go back to her house anyway. _I continued the rest of my day doing paperwork but somehow I'm still worried about Mai. I'm sitting in my office and suddenly my office door burst open. My twin entered with a furious look on his face. "We're going to look for Mai and when we found her, YOU are going to apologize to her," he said, empathizing the 'you', and pulled me away. We look around the village asking people whether they have seen a teenage girl with brown eyes and short brown hair. We kept on enquiring people and each time they say no, I felt even more anxious. "I think we should stop for today. It's already dark," Gene suggested as I nodded and we went back to the castle. The next day, as soon as I woke up I quickly dress up for today and met up with Gene at the gate. "Come on let's go," I said. We spent the day looking for a brunette and to our disappointment; the search came up with nothing. "Maybe we should ask mother and father for assistance," Gene said as I shook my head and replied, "Let's just try by ourselves first. Anyway we got two weeks to relax right?" He nodded and we kept looking until the sun goes down and went back to the palace. This kind of routine keeps on happening but we still didn't find her. We are starting to lose hope.

**Mai's POV**

After a few days of torture, they finally stopped. The last day of torture was the worst day of my life. I sure that I'm covered in bruises and wound that are still bleeding. They let me go and I wandered to the kitchen and met Ayako. "Mai?! What happen to you?!" she shouted as I flash her a weak smile and lose consciousness.

_**Mai's Dream**_

_**I stand in a grassy field and saw a familiar figure. **__Naru, it's naru __**I ran happily toward me when suddenly he turn to face me. I took a step backward as cold eyes that belong to my favorite narcissist stared at me. "N-Naru…" I said as I reached out to touch him. "Don't touch me!" he shouted and left. I broke down and cried. **__He hates me… He really… hates me… He doesn't care anymore… Liar… Filthy liar… __**I kept crying and crying when suddenly my parents appeared. "Little princess," they called. I wiped away the tears and hugged them. "Mommy, daddy. Why do you leave me alone?" I enquired. "Mai, you're not alone. You got friends with you. So don't cry," mommy said as she stroked my hair. "It's time for you to wake up Mai," daddy said and I asked, "Will I see you again?" They nodded and I felt myself smile. **_

I groaned and tried to sit up but failed. I realize that someone must have moved me to my bedroom. The door suddenly open and Ayako came in bringing a tray of food. "Mai! You've woken up!" she said. "How long have I been out?" I enquired and her reply shocks me. "WHAT?! I've been out for a day and the sluts didn't try to wake me up?" I asked again. "No they did try but I told them that I'll be doing your job while you're sleeping so they didn't," she answered and I apologized. "It's okay. I'm the one that volunteered," she said and I smiled at her. After I finished eating breakfast, I took a bath and changed my clothes. I went to the garden and met Bou-san. "Yo, Mai-chan! You okay?" he asked while ruffling my hair. "Yep!" I answered cheerfully. I sat at a bench and chat with him. "Bou-san, are you still a monk?" I asked curiously. "Yes, kinda. Well, I used to be monk before I work here but once in a while when I got free time, I might go and help people exorcise spirits. I also earn from those exorcisms," he explained. "Oh!" I said. "MAI!" a shrill voice screamed. _What does that hag wants now? _"Gotta go, Bou-san. See you later," I bid him goodbye and rushes to her 'Majesty's' calling. I enter and asked politely since I don't want to get another beating. "Mai! Polish my shoes and make it quick!" Misaki shouted. "Where is my dress?" Masako shouted. I grab the younger bitch's dress and gave it to her and took the old hag's shoes and went outside to polish it quickly. After I hand the old witch her shoes, I went out of their room. I went back to the kitchen and heard the despicable people left the mansion. "Yes! Finally!" I exclaimed. "Hey, Mai. I want to ask you something. Where did you go?" Ayako asked as Bou-san entered the kitchen and approach us. "Umm… The castle," I replied. "WHAT?!" the two adults shouted. _Ouch. One of these days, I gonna get deaf soon. _"Explain!" Ayako said and I start explaining, "Well, Gene or you could say Prince Eugene said that he is looking for his childhood friend who is actually me. So they make me stay in the castle for a while and when I was on the way to go back here, I met the bitches." I decide to make a lie. _Well my explanation is half true anyway. _Suddenly the bell rang making the three of us look at each other. "I'll do it," Ayako said.

**Gene's POV**

We've been searching and asking but still we didn't find her. "Let's try to visit the Taniyama Mansion," I suggested. "I don't think she is there but it's worth a try," Noll replied. When we arrived, I immediately ring the bell. A red haired maid opened the door and asked, "Ah, your majesties. What brings you here?" "We're looking for Mai," I replied. "Oh she's inside. Please follow me," the maid answered as she went inside with me and Noll following her. We went into the kitchen and saw Mai with a man laughing. "Mai, you got visitors," the maid said and pulled the man out. "What the- Let me go you old hag!" I heard the man shouted followed with the sound of a head gotten hit by a fist and the voice of the adults bickering. Mai giggled then looked at us, shock is written on her face. "Ah, Gene, Oliver… What are you guys doing?" she asked with a hint of remorse. "To bring you back," my twin answered. "Why?" she asked, confusion in her eyes. "It's obvious right?" I said but it seems that she still doesn't understand. I sighed and stared talking, "You are precious to us." "Liar," she whispered. "I'm sorry but I think I'll stay here," she decided. "Why?" Noll asked. "I don't want to bother you guys," she replied casually. _Why does she keep on thinking that she is a burden? _"Ok, I see," Noll said and my eyes widened. "Come on let's go Gene." "What? Noll!" I shouted in fury. "What? She doesn't want to come so just let her be," he stated and left.

**Mai's POV**

When Gene said that I'm precious to them, I don't believe it at all. _Well maybe I am to Gene but to Naru… I'm not sure. _I told them that I'll stay here and when Naru left after saying those words, I felt my heartbreak. Tears started to blur my vision. "Princess," Gene said. "Come with us, it's safer there." I look up and flash him a sad smile and head to the garden with Gene following her. "Why?" the older twin asked. "Why? I don't know. Maybe because I want to avoid Naru," I answered and he asked for a reason to my answer. "Gene, do you know that love is like a chocolate? It is sweet but it is also bitter," I told him and he enquired, "You love him?" It is more of a statement than a question. I nodded and said, "I do but he doesn't. I don't understand him. He was so kind last time then suddenly he acted coldly. I really don't understand him. I really hurts you know." Tears started to stream down my face and Gene pulled me into his arms. I buried my head into his chest and cried as his hand stroke my hair while muttering words meant to calm me down. "Shush… It's okay princess," he said. When I calmed down, he said something, "You know Mai, Noll tends to push away people that really care for him. So it's okay Mai, please come with us," he pleaded as I reluctantly nodded. "Good girl now let's pack your stuff," he cried cheerfully and I asked, "I'm going to move there?" Gene looked at me and nodded happily. I sighed and went to pack my things. Both of us didn't notice someone observing us from faraway. After we pack our things, I went to Bou-san and Ayako and said, "Bou-san, Ayako, I going with them so take care okay? I'll visit once in a while when the hags are not here." Tears brimmed on my eyes and I hugged them tight. "Be careful okay, Mai," Ayako said and I nodded. Bou-san looked at Gene and said, "Take care of her. Don't make her cry or got hurt." I said goodbye again and left with Gene. The three of us, Naru, Gene and I, depart for the palace.

**Masako's POV**

We were going back to the mansion when I saw Mai entering the carriage with the princes. I felt jealousy bubbled up in me. _How dare she?! That bitch is going to pay! _I thought angrily and look at mother then said, "Mother can we visit the palace tomorrow and also stay there for a few days?" "Of course, my dear," mother replied as I smile at her. _Mai, watch out cause you're gonna pay!_

**Ai-chan: Hehehe…**

**Gene: Hi sweetheart. Why are you so happy? *pulls Ai-chan to his lap***

**Ai-chan: I've post it! The video!**

**Naru & Mai: You what! **

**Ai-chan: Oopsie! Gotta go! *runs away***

***Naru and Mai chases Ai-chan***

**Gene: *sigh* please read and review.**

**Ai-chan: *came back and turn to readers* I forgot to say something. Unless I get 5 reviews, I won't update the story. Why I'm doing this? It's because I'm worried. I don't care if it is a critic or complain as long as you review. I accept any critics and complain. In conclusion, I would like to have a total of 17 reviews before I post the new chapter.**


	11. Troubles Appears

**Ai-chan: Yo people! *looks around* eh? Where is everyone? *founds a note on the desk* gone to Hokkaido for a case. WHAT?! They left me! *somehow teleports to the SPR members* oi!**

**Gene: Ai! You're here! How?**

**Ai-chan: I got my ways. *pouts* you dare left me. I hate you.**

**Gene: EH?! Ai~**

**Ai-chan: *ignores Gene* I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

**Gene: *tears streaming and sulks***

_Italic – Thoughts_

Normal – Normal Texts

**Mai's POV**

The carriage ride was silent and soon I felt bored and fell asleep. The last thing that I heard is Naru's voice.

_**Mai's Dream**_

_**I'm back in the grassy field and found mother and father sitting on the grass. "Mom, Dad!" I shouted as I dash toward them. "Hey honey," Mom said as I sat down between them. "Mai, we're going to show you a memory involving the curse you got when you're younger," Dad said and I nod my head. The scene around me changed. In front of me, I saw a 10- years old me. Younger me was crying while running into the forest. I decided to follow her when suddenly younger Naru appear, chasing my younger self. I dashed toward them until they finally stop. Younger me is sitting on a huge rock, curling into a ball, crying. Naru approached her and put an arm on her back. "Mai, it's okay. I'll be by your side so don't cry," he said as my younger self lift up her head to look at him and said, "Promise?" "Promise," Naru said and she smiled. "Come on let's go back," Naru said as he extend a hand toward her. She nodded and they started walking back. They keep on walking and walking but they just can't get out of the forest. They have been walking in a straight line but I notice the scene didn't change. I look at the couple and realize that they also notice that there is something wrong with this forest. Suddenly, Misaki and Masako appeared in front of them. "Well, well. Look what we have here," Misaki taunted as Naru immediately stand on front of young me. "Mother, I like him. Could you please delete their memories together?" Masako whispered and anger started to boil up in me. "Well honey I can't erase their memories but I can lock it away," Misaki whispered back then she turned her attention toward the couple. "I am going to put a curse on you Mai. Every time you are sleeping in the palace, you are going to have a nightmare and when you woke up your body will be full of cuts and bruises. I'm going to lock away all of your memories involving him and the palace," Misaki said and started to chant some weird words and I saw Naru and my younger self unconscious on the ground. "Mother, is there any way to break the curse?" Masako asked while Misaki sighed, "Unfortunately, yes there is. It's either to kill the caster which is me or those two to fall in love with each other. But we can prevent both ways." The scene around me morphed again and I was back in the grassy field with mom and dad. "So did you find out the way?" mom asked as I nodded solemnly. "Yes but it's kinda impossible," I lamented. "No it is possible and anyway it's time for you wake up," dad reminded me. I kiss them goodbye and felt myself wake up. **_

I slowly opened my eyes when I felt something heavy on my shoulder. I looked to my right and saw Naru's head on my shoulder, asleep. I felt heat rise onto my face. _W-wha? _I turned to my left and saw Gene looking out of the window. "Gene," I whispered and he looked at me. I pointed at Naru and he snickered. "Noll is sleeping, very rare," Gene said. "He's cute when he is sleeping though. If only he is also like this when he is awake," I sighed. "Cute huh? Mai-chan thinks that Noll is cute!" he laughed softly. I blushed when I realize what I had just said. "But he can be a really pain in the ass sometimes," Gene stated and I nodded. I decided to move my shoulder a little which resulted in his head dropping to my lap. I blushed into a brighter shade of red. "He can be a heavy sleeper," Gene told me and I nodded, not trusting my voice. "Gene, I found a way to break it," I said and look at him as his eyes widened. "It's either to kill my step mother or…" "Or?" Gene enquired. "For Naru to… fall in love with me," I finished, whispering the last part into his ear. "How did you get this information?" Gene asked curious. "I dream it. But to break this curse is quite impossible you know," I said. "No it isn't!" Gene scolded making me flinch slightly. "Sorry." "It's okay," I replied. I look outside and saw the castle looming over. We spent the rest of the ride in silence.

**Masako's POV**

It seems that mother realize that Mai went to the palace. She is furious. Today, we are going to the palace. I wear my best kimono and put on makeup. I look at mother and notice that she also wears a kimono and makeup. "Come on let's go, Masako," mother called and we left.

**AT THE CASTLE**

When we arrived, we were greeted by the queen herself. "Welcome," she greeted and we follow her inside. The castle is indeed much more amazing that our home but that didn't faze me at all. The queen ordered the maid to show us our rooms and I decided to stay in my room while mother has tea with her majesty. _I wonder where the princes are. _I decided to go out to the garden. I stayed there for quite a while, looking at the flowers. Suddenly, I heard a certain voice chatting loudly which make my blood boil.

**Mai's POV**

We finally arrive at the palace and I shook Naru gently. "Naru, Naru! Wake up!" I whispered right into his ear but to my dismay, he didn't budge. I poke his cheek once then twice the thrice and still no reaction. I pulled his cheek and waited. I got slightly pissed off. _Mou~ Waking Naru is like waking a hibernating animal in the middle of winter. _I look at Gene for help and he mouthed 'shout in his ear very loud'. I took a deep breath, pulled Naru's ear and screamed, "NARU! WAKE UP!" Naru bolted right up and looked around and stop at me, "What?" Gene and I laughed out loud as he glared at us. "Oopsie, seems like we make Mr. Narcissist angry," I whispered to Gene which ends up in me and Gene in a laughing fit while Naru glaring heatedly at us. If looks could kill, we would probably be dead million times. We walked into the palace while chatting loudly, well actually me and Gene are chatting while Naru is somewhat sulking. "Oi, Naru. I'm sorry, okay?" I apologize in a sweet voice but he ignored me. I sighed then look at Gene with a hopeless look. He just shrugged and we walk in silence. I glance at Naru and sweat dropped. He is slightly pouting. I giggled, attracting the twins' attention. "What's so funny?" Gene asked. I pointed at Naru and try to control my giggles. "He is pouting," I stated. "No, I'm not," Naru retorted. "Yes you are," I shouted back. "No, I'm not." "Yes you are." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes times thousands." "No times infinity." "What that cheating!" I whined and pouted. "No, I'm not cheating. You're just too dumb," Naru insulted/teased me. I was about to retort back when I heard a familiar voice that sends chill up my spine. "Well, look it's my dear sister Mai," Masako coed in a sickening sweet voice. "M-Masako," I stuttered as I took a step back and clutch Naru's shirt tightly. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Masako Hara, daughter of Misaki Hara," she said, sending a flirty look at Naru. I felt jealousy build up in me. I look up at Naru and notice that he isn't affected by her. _That's Naru for you. You may be beautiful but he won't fall that easily. _Gene and Naru introduced themselves nicely. Well in Naru's case, it's coldly. "Oliver-sama, and Gene-sama, would you mind to give me a tour of the castle?" she asked politely. Gene put on a fake sorry face and apologized, "We're sorry but we're busy." I tried not to snicker at her dumbfounded face. "Okay then. Please excuse me," the witch huffed and stomped off. Well she stomped off in a graceful way though. When she passes me, she whispered, "I'm not going to lose." _Lose? Lose what? _ When we're sure that she cannot hear us or see us anymore, Gene burst into laughter.

**Naru's POV**

When the girl left, my idiotic brother laugh like a mad man. He kept on laughing non-stop and that's when I realize that Mai isn't laughing with him. I turn to face her and stare. She seems to be thinking about something. "Mai, if you keep on thinking hard, your brain might not take it," I teased her but much to my surprise she didn't give any reaction. She keeps staring at the ground. "Gene," I called and he stopped laughing. "What?" he enquired. I sighed and pointed at Mai. "Mai~ Mai-chan~" he shouted and shook her body. "Eh? What?" Mai asked, out of the trance. "Idiot, you space out!" I said as I flick her forehead. "You… you…JERK!" she screamed and I saw Gene cover his ears with his hands. "Is that the all that you can say Mai? The number of words you know is so little," I taunted and her face turns red in embarrassment and anger. "Fine. Bastard!" she said calmly and went away. Gene burst into laughter again as I stood there almost gaping at her. I put back my emotionless façade and also walk toward my room. I lay on my bed and soon drifted to sleep. By the time I woke up, it's already 6 pm. I went to the dining room and found mother and the two guests. _Oh, great. Just excellent. _ "Noll, you're here. Come and here and have dinner with us," mother said with a 'listen to your mother' look as if she knew that I will decline. I sighed and sat down on next to mother. In the middle of having dinner, mother said something that caused me to choke. "Pardon me, mother?" I asked. "So we decided to engage you to Masako. Misaki-san and I decided that earlier. She is also a fine young lady," she said cheerfully. "Are you okay, Oliver?" Masako asked when I choked. I just responded with a nod. "But, mother-" I tried to reason with her but she won't budge. "No buts, Oliver. You hear me young man?" "Crystal mother," I replied very annoyed but decided to not to show it. I finish dinner as soon as I can and excuse myself and to my bad luck Masako also finish at the same time so mother ordered me to show her around the castle. I reluctantly obeyed and Masako immediately cling onto me. I started to show her around and she kept trying to start a conversation with. "So what is your favorite colour?" she asked and I answer it quickly, "Black." "Then what is your favorite food?" "None." I lied. "Oh come on. You got to have one," she insisted. I ignored her and she seems to get annoyed. "Oliver… Oliver. Oliver!" she shouted and I turn to glare at her. "What?" I enquired, extremely pissed off. "What's the answer?" she asked again and I wanted to groan. _This girl is so annoying. So persistent. _"Mind your own business," I stated and walk faster only to have her whine, "Oliver, slow down. Wait for me." I didn't stop to let her catch up so she suddenly pulls my hand back. I turn to look at her and she pulls my face close and kissed me. My eyes widened in shock and I saw Mai with her hand over her mouth. Tears started to stream down her face and she ran away. I pushed the bitch off and chased after Mai.

**Ai-chan: Hehehe… I made Naru-chan made Mai cry.**

**Naru: What did you say? *threatening aura surrounds him***

**Ai-chan: Relax idiot, it's only a story anyway.**

**Naru: Fine.**

**Gene: *slowly sneak behind Ai and blindfold her, put on a necklace on her and kneels in front of her with a bunch of rose just in time before Ai takes off the blindfold* My dear sweet Ai. You're more beautiful than these roses. Your voice is like music for me. Your skin is as fair as snow. Your hair is like silk. Will you forgive me for leaving you behind?**

**Ai-chan: *tears up and hug Gene* yep!**

***SPR members except the icicles awed***

**Ai-chan: * turns to reader* Thank you for those who reviews. I really appreciate it. Please R&R. **

_To __Urdyonlione__ – Yep me too. Hehehe… I also want to kill her. But then the story won't be interesting._

_To Wildfire.292 – Thanks. ^-^_


	12. Apology

**Ai-chan: Hi everyone!**

**SPR members: …**

**Ai-chan: Hmm… Ignoring me huh? *turns to Gene* Oi! Gene!**

**Gene: Huh?**

**Ai-chan: Them.**

**Gene: Oh let them be. **

**AI-chan: Okay. *turns to the readers* I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

_Italic – Thoughts_

Normal - Normal Texts

**Mai's POV**

I went out of my room to have dinner. I skipped merrily along the corridors while humming a tune. "Oliver, slow down. Wait for me," I heard someone whine and since I'm curious, I walk toward them and saw Naru and Masako kissing. _They… are…kissing… No way! No… No. No! NO! _I felt something warm streaming down my face. I lift up my hand and touch it. _I'm crying? _I stare at the ground before looking back at them. At the same time, Naru also glance at me. Our eyes look for a while and I took off. I heard someone call my name but I don't care about it. I only care about running away from them. I kept on running and suddenly bump into someone. "I'm sorry," I mumbled a quick apology and was about to rush away again when someone caught my hand. I kept struggling until he asked, "What happen Mai?" I look up and saw a replica of my crush. _Gene. _My tears that had somehow stopped flowing, starts to fall again. "Gene…" I whimpered and he envelops his arms around me. "Come, let's go to my room," he said and I followed him. Soon we arrive at his room and he told me to sit on the bed. He sits beside me and asked me what happen again. "I… I saw him… kissing with… her…" I explained. I look up at him and saw raw anger. "That stupid asshole," he muttered. "I'll make sure to talk to him later okay, princess," he promised and I nodded. But still no matter what he said to me, I can't help but feel this pain in my heart. "Come let's have dinner. I'm starving," he exclaimed childishly which make me giggled a bit. "Ah, what sound did I just hear? It sounds like bell tinkling. Oh, how I wish that I could hear that again. Ah~ It really reminds me of my young days," he joked. "You sound like an old man!" I managed to spit it out between my girlish laughter. "Thanks Gene. That really helps," I thanked him and he replied, "Anything for my lovely princess." He knelt down and kissed my hand and said, "Now shall we head toward the dining room, your majesty," Gene said as he bow in front of me and stretched his hand. I gleefully replied, "Of course, kind sir." Th rest of the day went by quickly and soon it's already bed time, well for me at least. I changed into pajamas and lie on the bed. Different thoughts run through my mind and slowly I fell asleep.

_**Mai's Dream**_

_**I'm standing in the grassy field as usual but this time I felt that there is something different. Something bad is going to happen. I look around for my parents but they are nowhere in sight. **__Oh shit, not another one. I need to wake up now. __**I was trying to escape from this nightmare when I saw two silhouettes standing in front of me. I walk forward toward them and the sight in front of me makes my heart wrench. **__Naru and Masako. They make a fine couple. __**Tears flow down and I lower my head. I turn back and zoomed away. **__I don't want to see him again. It hurts. It really hurts. __**"Where are you going my dear?" asked a sickly sweet voice. I turned and was faced with Misaki with a knife again. "I'm going to get rid of you," she said and starts to attack me. This time I didn't struggle as the pain inflicted on my heart is far greater than the pain inflicted by her. Misaki raised the bloody knife and plunged it deep down in my heart. **__Goodbye Naru… _

**Gene's POV**

After I heard what that idiot did, I am ready to hit the roof but I hid my anger and focus on cheering Mai. After dinner, I rushed to my twin's room and enter without knocking. "Don't you know how to knock bef-" Noll started but I cut him off by punching his jaw. "What was that for?!" he shouted, rubbing his swollen jaw. "Why did you kiss that slut?! Do you know how much pain you have inflicted on her?!" I yelled. He sighed and explained, "One: I DID NOT kiss that slut. She did it first. Two: I did chase Mai when I saw her running away but somehow I lost her. Three: Can you please lower down your voice? I'm going to be deaf here." "Fine. Anyway you better apologize to Mai now," I ordered strictly and he obeyed. Just before he left he said something that extremely shocked me. _What the-? Mother! _I storm out of the Noll's room and rushes to mother's room. When I arrive I calmed myself down and knock on the door. "Come in," a velvet voice replied. I entered and saw mother sitting on her bed. When she saw me she smiled cheerfully and asked, "Gene, what brings you here?" "Mother, I want to ask about something," I told her and I continued, "I heard from Noll that you engage him with Hara-san. May I ask what makes you make this decision?" "Oh about that. Actually her mother requested for it and she is also a noble with fine manners. She is also beautiful and graceful so why not pair them up together," she answered. _Of course, those bitches. _I sighed and suddenly an idea came to me. "Mother do you remember Mai-chan?" I asked and she nodded. A sly smile slowly forms on my face and I whispered in her ear, "Well, actually… You see…" When I finished explaining, she clapped he hands gleefully like a child. "Oooh, my Nollie has fallen in love," she cheered. _I knew this would work. _"Then also little Mai also has a crush on him," I said and her smile on her face grew wider. Then suddenly she remembers, "Ah but Noll is engaged to Masako-chan." The smile on our faces disappeared then she continued, "But canceling the engagement is kinda not possible I guess." "Why?" I enquired and looked at mother. She has a solemn expression and said, "You see if I cancel it, what would the Haras think about it? They might get angry." "Oh I see," I replied and excused myself before exiting the room. _Well they would definitely get angry about it. I guarantee it. _

**Naru's POV**

I rubbed my sore jaw as I stroll toward Mai's room. _Man, Gene punches me hard. _Just when I was about to knock the door, I heard her whimpers. _Oh no, Mai! _ I burst into her room and just as I expected, she's bleeding again. "Mai!" I shouted. "G-Gene…? N-No, N-Naru!" she whimpered. I immediately took out a first aid kit and bandage her again. After I finished covering her wounds, I asked, "Are you okay? Does it still hurt?" However, instead of answering my question, she replied with a question, "Why are you here?" "Why? What do you mean why, idiot?" I enquired. "Why aren't you with her?" she asked bluntly. _What is she talking about? Something is wrong with her. Her eyes seems so… hollow._ "Why should I be with her?" I asked her back and she shrugged and replied, "I don't know maybe because you love her?" _She thinks that I am in love with that hag?! _"What makes you think I love her?" I enquired and she answered, "Because I saw you two kissing." _Why is she so calm? This isn't like her. Could she be jealous? _"Well SHE kissed me and I do not love her, I-" I defended but was cut in the middle as she intervene, "Then do you like her?" I am starting to get annoyed at her but I shouldn't lose my cool. "No." I replied. "Oh. Then what are you doing here?" she asked, voice laced with curiosity. "W-Well my idiotic brother forced me to apologize to you. So I-I'm sorry," I kinda stuttered. She clapped her hands but her eyes do not show any emotion neither does her face. "Excellent, the narcissist, Naru, apologized to me and even stuttered. I think the world is ending," she said seriously. I look at her face and as soon as the words register in my mind, I burst into laughter. When I stopped laughing, I looked at her and found her staring at me as if I'm a weirdo. "Why are you laughing?" she asked emotionlessly. "Mai, what happened to you?" I asked seriously. "Nothing happened and you haven't answered my question," she stated. I look at her strangely and pushed her to bed and said, "Go to sleep." "Not sleepy yet." "Just sleep." "Fine," she grumbled and soon went into dreamland. I grasped her hand and soon follow her to dreamland.

**Mai's POV**

A few minutes after waking up from the nightmare, Naru entered and bandage my wound again. _I know I should be happy but why do I feel quite… empty. _We asked each other question and between one of our conversation I managed to state something that made him laugh. _What is funny? This isn't the Naru I know. _After a few more minutes of chatting, he suddenly ordered me to sleep. I reluctantly obey him.

_**Mai's Dream**_

"_**Mom! Dad!" I greeted as I approached them and sat between them. "Hello, little princess," Dad said and I pouted while mumbling, "I'm not little anymore." "Yeah but you're still my little princess," he countered and tickled me. I laughed and plead him to stop. After a while he finally stopped and I looked up and saw them with serious face. "Mai dear, the curse is getting worse and the problem is…" Mom started and dad continued for her, "You might lose your life." Usually my eyes would have widened but this time it didn't instead I replied, "Then it'll be better that way. That way I can be with you." "No you're wrong. We want you to live your life happy," mom corrected and dad told me it's time to wake up. "Byes, see you later," I said sadly and felt myself wake up.**_

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. _He left me alone again. What am I thinking?! _Then suddenly the door opened and Naru entered. Our eyes met for a brief second and I look away. I face him when he asked, "Why did you run away?" _Out of all questions, why should he ask me that?! _"Because…" I replied. He lift his eyebrow elegantly and enquired, "Because?" "Nothing," I answered and he kept staring at me and I felt myself blush. "W-What?" I asked and he just shrugged. "Nothing, quick change and meet me outside. Well you can just follow me outside wearing that if you want," he said with a slight teasing tone in his voice and stroll outside as I yelled, "YOU JERK!"

**Ai-chan: *sigh* I hate school.**

**Naru: No wonder you're stupid.**

**Ai-chan: No I'm not!**

**Gene: My girlfriend is NOT stupid!**

**Naru: Whatever idiots.**

**Ai-chan: Damn narcissist. *flash bulb lights up on top of her head* Gene come here. *whispers to Gene***

**Gene: Good idea.**

**Ai-chan: *mumbles* just watch you idiot scientist. *turns to reader* please read **_**and**_** review.**

_To Celestial Star12 – Okay no prob. You get Naru and I get Genie bear. Thanks for the reviews._


	13. Confession

**Ai-chan: Yo!**

**Gene: Hi love.**

***Ai-chan sits beside Gene***

**Mai: Ai-chan, I've been wondering about this. How old are you?**

**Ai-chan: *sly smile* guess.**

**Mai: 16?**

**Ai-chan: Nope.**

**Mai: 17?**

**Ai-chan: Nope.**

**Mai: Then what?**

**Ai-chan: Should I tell you…? Nada.**

**Mai: *pouted* geezs.**

**Gene: How old are you?**

**Ai-chan: *whispers* don't shout but I'm 13. **

**Gene: *eyes widened* WHAT?! No wonder you have a flat chest.**

**Ai-chan: *smacks his head *SHUT UP! I told you not to shout idiot! *turns to reader* I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT.**

_Italic – Thoughts_

Normal – Normal Text

**Mai's POV**

I exit my room wearing a lace frills camisole and pants that reach until my knees. Naru stared at me and it makes me blush. "Come on let's go slow poke," he said and my face burns red in anger. "I'M NOT SLOW!" I shouted but he ignored me. We stroll out to the garden and sat there at the swing. I blush when he sat beside me. We sat there in silence before he breaks it with shocking news, "I'm engaged." My eyes became as wide as saucers and I repeated, "You… are… engaged…With whom…?" "Masako Hara," Naru spit out her name in disgust as I choked back a sob. I bit my lips from crying and blink back the tears appearing in the corners of my eyes. Unfortunately, due to my bad luck, a tear fell and Naru spot it. "Mai, are you okay?" Naru asked concerned. "Ah y-yes, I-I am. S-Something just got into my eyes," I lied but he didn't seem to buy it as he looks at me suspiciously. At that moment, I found the ground very interesting. "You're lying," he stated and I was about to deny it when the bitch came and clings onto Naru. She glares at me and spat, "What are you doing here with my fiancé, Mai?" I smiled weakly, "Chatting but I need to go now. I'll leave you two alone." _I shouldn't get between them. I'll just go back to my room. I shouldn't let him see me cry. _I turned around and started to walk away. "Mai, wait!" I heard Naru called but I just walk even faster. Soon I started running as tears fall down. As soon as I reach my room I lay my head on the pillow and cry very hard and because of that I didn't hear the door open. I look up when I felt someone stroke my head. _Madoka-san? _"Mai… what happened?" she asked in worry. I immediately hug her tight and started crying again as she stroke my head, muttering, "It's okay," over and over. When I calmed down, she asked me the reason that made me cry. I blushed red and mumbled, "I'm… in love with him…" "What did you say?" Madoka asked. "I love Naru," I replied slightly louder and she squealed as I continued, "But he's engaged." Madoka-san's eyes widened and she shouted, "WHAT?!" I winced and she apologized then started talking again, "How come I didn't hear about it?" Suddenly the door burst open and a disheveled Naru entered, looking like he has just ran a marathon and is catching his breath.

**Naru's POV**

When Mai exits her room, I stared at her outfit and she caught me looking. _She's quite… cute. Wait did I just used the word cute? _ I teased her by calling her slow and she fumed as usual. We went out to the garden and I decided to tell the bad news. I noticed that her caramel eyes widened and I saw pain, sadness and a hint of bitterness. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a tear fell from her eyes but she's too stubborn too admit it. Then, that slut came and clings onto me which irritates me very much. _Oh damn it, just go and burn in hell already. _I look at Mai and soon she runs away. I'm about to chase her when I felt something hit my cheek. _Tears… She crying… because of what? _I dash after her but was stopped when I felt the bitch hold on to me and plead, "Don't leave me." I glare heatedly at her and break from her grasp. I ran toward Mai's direction but couldn't find her anywhere.

**AFTER ABOUT 15 MINUTES**

_Where is she? Wait a minute, I haven't search in her room. I'm so stupid. _I zoomed toward her direction and burst into the room only to fine Mai and Madoka. I stare at Mai and noticed that her eyed are red and puffy. I felt someone glare at me and saw Madoka with a furious look on her face. "Noll, why didn't you tell me?!" she bellowed. _Tell what? Oh that! _"Mother didn't tell you?" I enquired and she shook her head side to side, implying a no. "Oh well, anyway let's save that for later. I'm going to leave and if I hear that YOU make her cry again, I'll skin, chop and burn you alive," Madoka threatened as she whispered the last part in my ear and I involuntarily shivered as a chill went up my spine. As soon as she left, I make my way to Mai and stroke her head softly. "Why are you crying?" I asked but I only receive silence as an answer. I repeated my question slightly louder and this time she answered back with a question of her own. "Why are you here?" "Why? Are you stupid or what? I'm worried about you," I replied and suddenly she looks up at make with wide eyes. "Why are you worried? After all I'm no one important," she enquired again and I stopped to think. _Why am I worried? She right... Why I wonder?_

_**Flashback to a few days ago**_

_**I was walking back to my room after making listening to Mai sing but decided to go back to the garden to clear my mind. I sat at one of the bench and unconsciously thought aloud, "What is wrong with me? Why do I feel like this when I'm with her?" "Because you're in love with her," I turn around and stare at Gene who had a solemn face. "What?" "You heard me little brother. You love her and she loves you back. You're just too dense to notice it," he stated again. That's impossible after all I've done nothing but insult her every day."You're lying. That's not possible," I replied and he shook his head and muttered, "No it is possible." "Whatever," I answered and left him to go back to my room.**_

_Could Gene be right? Am I in love with her?_ "Ru, Naru, Naru!" Mai shouted and I snapped, "WHAT?!" I saw her flinched and I eyes softened."You've been spacing out," she told me. We stare at each other and I unconsciously grabbed her chin softly and kiss her smooth lips. I felt her tensed up but soon she relaxed and start to kiss me back. Unknown to us that there is a little black bird with blue eyes at us with happy yet at the same time also sad eyes from outside the window. After a while we break the kiss to breath in air. I glance at Mai and saw her panting. "Naru, I Love you," she declared and I smiled a true smile, "I love you too, Mai but I'm not good at expressing my feeling." She smiled brightly at me and said, "Then I'll teach you." "Now then back to business, why are you crying?" I asked as she turn away and stuttered, "Well, I-I don't like to see you with... t-that b-bitch. Why is she your fiancé?" "Mother decided it," I told her and her mouth formed a round 'o'. "Also I thought that I'll have no chance to be with you since you already have a fiancé," she whispered. "I'm not as good or pretty as her. She is also elegant and not clum-" I cut her off with a kiss and when we break apart her face is as redder than a tomato. I glare at her and said, "Don't ever say that anymore, okay?" She nodded weakly and I told her to sleep since I'm going to take her out tomorrow. "But Naru~" she whined but I ordered, "I don't care just sleep. I'll stay with you tonight." I exit the room to change my clothes and Mai ask where I am going. "I'm going to change."

**Mai's POV**

Naru returned as soon as he left and I raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have any other coloured clothes? All this time, I've only seen you in black. Well I did see you once in blue but you're wearing you're pajamas," I asked and he chuckled. "No I just like black." "Oh," I replied and lie down in my bed. I looked at him and said, "Naru where are you going to sleep? You can just sleep here you know. Anyway the bed is large enough for the two of us," I motioned him to lie next to me when suddenly I realized what I had just said. I blushed red and he lightly laughs then sits beside me on the bed. I turn over making my back face him and informed him that the curse would have probably been broken by now. "How?" he enquired but I ignored him and turn around to face him before snuggling closer to him. I felt him tense a bit however he immediately relaxed and wrapped his arm around my waist and whispered, "Good night, my Mai." I slightly smile and mumbled, "Good night Naru," before drifting off to dreamland.

_**Mai's Dream**_

_**I stood in the grassy field as usual and found mom and dad sitting in the middle. Mom beckoned me to come closer and I strolled toward them before sitting between them. "Please be careful since she knows," dad warned and I looked at him in confusion. "She… who?" I enquired and my parents sighed. "We can't tell you but beware," mom told me and I woke up after I nodded at them. **_

**Naru's POV**

I looked at my beautiful princess and inhaled her scent as I lay my head on top of her head. _Vanilla and cinnamon. _Soon I also follow her to dreamland.

_**Naru's Dream**_

_**I'm standing in that same field where Mai was attacked. I spotted two figure and was about to attack when they stop me. "Oliver, long time no see," the man greeted. I looked at them and realized they look like Mai. The woman has long wavy brown hair and while the man has slightly darker brown hair. I also noticed that they both had warm eyes. "Who are you?" I demanded. The man laughed and shook his head, "You've forgotten us already Noll, or should I say Naru? We're Mai's parents and you've met us when you're younger," the Mai's mother informed and my eyes widened slightly. **__Sakura and Sasuke Taniyama…__** "But you are… not in the living world anymore," I stated and they nodded. "We got something to discuss with you. Mai is in danger so take care of her properly," Mai's mother said. I felt a sinister aura and I reluctantly turn to look at Mai's father who was grinning evilly, "If you hurt Mai or make her cry, I promise you that I'll come and haunt you." I gulped and nodded quickly. **__I didn't know that Mai's father is this scary. __**I stare at Mai's father, expecting a reaction and I indeed get a reaction. He grinned from ear to ear and praised, "Good boy. My little Mai choose a good boyfriend. Wait… boyfriend…" I sweat dropped when he suddenly burst into tears, wailing about his little Mai having a boyfriend. "Now, now, dear… Mai is not a little girl anymore," Sakura, Mai's mother comforted and she turn to me, "Noll, it's time for you to wake up. Mai's calling." I bid them goodbye and left the dreamland. **_

I slowly opened my eyes and felt Mai stirred in my arms. She moaned and opened her caramel eyes as I smiled at her, "Good morning." She grinned cheerfully and greeted me good morning too. She stood up and walked toward her wardrobe when she tripped. Out of instincts, I immediately stood and grabbed her arm causing us to fell onto the bed with Mai on top of me. She blushed a bright red shade and I smirked when suddenly the door burst open. "Ohayo Mai-hi…me-" Gene exclaimed and his eyes bulged out like a goldfish when he saw us. _Oh shit! _"I-I'll wait outside," he stuttered with a pink tint on his cheeks and zoomed away in a blink of an eye. Mai moved to the side and buried her head in the pillow. "This is so embarrassing," she moaned into the pillow and I chuckled. She lifts her face off the pillow and glared at me as she asked, "What's funny?" "You. Now quick change or I'll leave you behind. Also wear something nice," I ordered as I exit the room only to meet my twin's sly smile. He hooked an arm around my head and asked, "Soooo… Dear little brother, you've finally admitted your feelings huh? I'll give you an advice: don't forget to use protections. But I don't mind to be an uncle in a year though," He ran away leaving me dumfounded with red cheeks. "GET BACK HERE YOU IDIOT!" I yelled in fury as I chase that idiot brother of mine.

**Ai-chan: Now Gene, shall we starts our plan?**

**Gene: *nodded vigorously then turn to Mai* Mai when is the last time that that narcissist asked for tea?**

**Mai: About an hour ago.**

**Ai-chan: Okay thanks. *turns to Gene and whispers* have you set the plan?**

**Gene:*whispers* yes and he'll come out in 3… 2… 1…**

**Naru: *exits his office* Mai te-**

***water and flour splash on him and Ai-chan and Gene threw him some eggs***

**Naru: *vein popped* you two…**

***Ayako, Bou-san and Yasu are laughing their ass off. John and Masako are sweat dropping. Lin has a slight smile on his face. SPR door open and the twins' mother came in***

**Luella: What happened to you Noll?**

**Naru: *ignores and chased after fleeing Ai and Gene* GET BACK HERE!**

**Mai: Please don't mind them and R&R.**

_To sonia12150 – Hehehe I agree with you anyway I think I'll write a story with the pairing MaiXNaru and GeneXOC (Mainly GeneXOC) after I finish this one. Thanks for the review._


	14. Visit and Fear

**Ai-chan: *sneeze* achoo! =. = I'm so bored. Stupid cold.**

***door bell rings and Ai-chan open the door***

**Gene: Hey are you alright? *concern in his eyes***

**Ai-chan: *sigh* apparently and unfortunately no.**

**Gene: Then now rest, go to sleep, princess. *scope Ai up and place her on the bed***

**Ai-chan: But-**

**Gene: *looked at her sternly* no buts.**

***Ai obeyed reluctantly and sleeps as Gene smile softly***

**Gene: My love DOES NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

_Italic – Thoughts_

Normal – Normal Texts

**Mai's POV**

I walked toward my wardrobe and was busy picking out something to wear on today's date. _A date with Naru… _I grinned like an idiot and jumped when I heard Naru shouted. I sighed and shook my head before going back to finish my task. _Stupid Gene, what did he do now? _I took out a white dress that ends at my knee and a pair of white heels. _Madoka-san and Luella-san really did give me lots of things I don't really deserve._ I exit my room after putting on some blush and lip gloss and found Naru grumbling about Gene and stuffs. "Naru, I'm ready," I informed and he looks at me. He kept on staring that I started to feel uncomfortable and enquired, "What's the matter Naru?" He shook his and complimented, "Nothing… You look good." I blushed and we leave the castle. We were chatting animatedly, well at least I am, that we didn't notice someone spying at us with a burning hatred while glaring intensely.

**AT THE VILLAGE**

We arrived at the village, noticing that it's very crowded today. I look around and spotted a candy shop out of the corner of my eye. I look at Naru with puppy dog eyes and pleaded while pointing at the shop. "Please~?" Naru glanced at me then at the store before agreeing. I smiled brightly and grabbed his hand then dashed toward my heaven. "Mai, slow down" he said and I stopped and ask why. "Just walk properly because that store isn't going to run away," he replied and I muttered a 'fine' then walked properly. When we reached the candy shop, I quickly look around and took three packs of chewy candy and then I head toward the cashier. I was about to pay when Naru stopped me and pay for it instead. He dragged me outside and I started complaining, "Naru, why did you pay for it?" He raised an elegant eyebrow and asked, "You don't want me to?" "Not really but don't waste your money on things like buying me some candies. I also saved a lot of money so it's okay," I replied then he stated, "Well it'll wound my pride if I let my girlfriend pay for herself." I blushed as usual and follow him. We walked around and soon I realized that we are heading toward my mansion. I glanced at him and saw him looking straight ahead, face blank without any emotion. We arrived at my house and eagerly press the bell. A red-headed lady came out with a blonde man and I was enveloped in a bone crushing hug. "MAI!" they both shouted. "Ayako, Bou-san…" I greeted and hug them back and soon they let go. "So what brings you here?" Ayako asked. "Naru brought me here," I told them nonchalantly. "Naru?" Bou-san asked then at the figure beside me. "Oh the prince." "Let's talk inside," Ayako said and everyone except me went in. I hug Naru and whispered 'thank you' to him. "It's nothing," he replied and we went in.

**Naru's POV**

I finally gave up chasing that baka and wait in front of Mai's room. When she exits the room, I was enchanted by her beauty. The way the dress hugs her curved make me stare at her. I notice that she put on some make up too. We went to the village to visit her friends. I kept this plan a secret, hoping to surprise her. As I expected, she is surprised and also elated. We are greeted by Ayako-san and Bou-san. After a few conversions, we all decided to head inside. I was walking into the house when Mai hugged then thanked me. Mai, Bou-san and Ayako-san kept on chatting animatedly while I just listen to them. "So… now you two are a couple right?" Bou-san asked and I nodded nonchalantly. "Would you mind to speak with me privately for a few minutes?" he asked politely and I nodded again. We both exit the room, leaving Mai and Ayako-san to talk among themselves. "Now, Naru-chan… I know you are a prince but let me emphasize this. If you by any chance make her cry, I will personally send you to hell. No even worse than hell. Do you understand?" he asked and I tried not to glare at him since somehow my instincts told me not to. I nodded and promised, "I will not. I swear to protect her all the time." With that settled, we went back inside only to see Mai and Ayako-san not there anymore. "Where did they go?" I asked and the man beside me just shrugged. "Probably somewhere in this house," he replied and I frowned. _Of course I know that. _Mai and Ayako-san suddenly appeared bringing a few cups of tea. "Where did you go?" I asked Mai and she told me that they just went to kitchen to brew some tea. She handed me a cup and I sip it. "Who make this?" I asked no one in particular. Ayako-san pointed at Mai who just rub the back of her neck sheepishly. "Well for an idiot you sure make good tea," I teased and she fumed. "YOU JERK!" she shouted. I sip my tea while watching Mai's red face caused by anger. _She really does make good tea. I think I'm addicted to this. Her reaction is also fun to see. She is so predictable. _Suddenly the door burst opened and a young man with black hair and glasses enter. "Yasu!" Mai exclaimed and hug him. I felt jealousy bubbled inside me. I glared at that young man then looked at the other adults in this house. Bou-san's face loses its colour while Ayako-san is grinning. "Hey Mai. I see you are here with the prince huh?" he greeted and looked at me. "Shounen, what are you doing here?" Bou-san enquired while suppressing a chill going up his spine. "Ah honey, did you miss me? I really miss cuddling with you in bed, you know," Yasu said and Bou-san paled even more, looking like a white sheet of paper. "Shounen, please stop kidding. You are creeping me out," the blonde man said as Yasu flutter his eyelashes and puckered his lips. Yasu keep on getting closer and closer to the disgusted man. Soon Yasu started to chase Bou-san as he ran away. I stare at them in disgust, especially at Yasu. _Is he gay? _My thoughts were interrupted by the giggles that soon became full blown laugh. Mai and Ayako-san are laughing while clutching their stomach however it seems that the other two occupants are still busy. I faked a cough and they all stop. "Ah, I forgot that he is here. Let me introduce myself, my name is Yasuhara Osamu, a friend of Mai and future partner of dear Housou," Yasuhara or Yasu, introduced. "Oi, shounen. Stop joking with me," Bou-san laughed nervously. I shook my head and looked at Mai who just shrugged and answered, "He is just joking anyway it is their usual routine." I sighed then glance at my watch. _6:45 pm? Time sure went by very fast. _"Mai, let's go. It's late," I said and grabbed Mai as she bid her friends good bye. "Mai-chan, let's go on a date tomorrow," Yasu invited and I throw him a piercing glare that could make even the bravest man cower in fear. As I expected, his face visibly paled and added, "O-Oh, I-I forgot that I have an a-appointment tomorrow. M-Maybe next time." I looked at my oblivious girlfriend as she replied, "Sure." _This girl is so dense. _I shook my head and left with Mai.

**Mai's POV**

I felt an angry aura beside me and saw Naru glaring holes at Yasu. _I wonder what makes him so pissed off. _Naru and I board the carriage and we went back to the castle. On the way, I fell asleep as Naru is still pissed and I had no one to talk to.

_**Mai's Dream**_

"_**Mom, Dad!" I cried as I dashed toward them. "Princess," dad said and pulled me onto his lap when I sat down on the ground. "You need to be careful Mai," they warned in a serious tone. "Why?" I enquired, confused and curious. "We can't tell you but you need to remember our warning and be cautious every time. "Okay," I nodded reluctantly and they smiled brightly. Their smiled radiated a warm feeling and it makes me comfortable. We chat about so many different things and soon it is time for me to wake up. "See you later," I said.**_

I woke up only to see my boyfriend's face a few centimeters away from my own. Surprised, I quickly sat up which ended up my forehead hitting his. I suddenly felt dizzy and lay down again. "Mai, you shouldn't do that," Naru said and I mumbled an apology. I realized that there is something covering my body. _What the hell is Naru's jacket doing on me?! _I turned to look at my slightly pissed boyfriend and observed him. "Mai, I know that I'm beautiful but please stop staring at me." "Yeah whatever Narcissist… Anyway don't you have any other colour cloths? I've always seen you in black or blue which is also a rare case. What's with you and black?" I enquired deciding to ignore the insult. He raised an eyebrow and replied, "It's none of your business." Hearing that reply, my heart clenched and I tried to prevent tears from appearing and put on a bright fake smile. "Oh..." _So it is none of my business huh? You fetus face! Fine be that way! _Although I'm fuming inside, I can't help but still feel a tinge of sadness. "Goodnight Naru," I said and head toward my room.

**AT MAI'S ROOM**

_Naru… why are you sometimes cold and uncaring and sometimes warm and kind? You're confusing me… Why did I fall in love with him? Why not Gene? _I let the tears that I've been holding for a while fall. I buried my head in the pillow. Suddenly I felt a hand stroke my hair and I immediately lift up my head. _Naru? No… Gene. _I hastily wiped my eyes and put on a façade. "What are you doing here Gene?" I asked. "Are you okay, Mai?" he enquired instead of answering. I nodded my head putting on a bright fake smile. "Okay… So how's your day?" he asked, mood changing from suspicious to cheerful. He is grinning widely, like a Cheshire Cat. No scratch that, he looks exactly like a Cheshire Cat. "Fine," I replied shortly. "Fine?" he repeated. My bobbed up and down. "Elaborate," he commanded. "No, I'm sleepy. Go ask Naru," I replied sleepily. "Okay then goodnight Mai. I'm going to go bother Noll." "Good luck," I muttered.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I slowly rise from bed, stretching my slightly sore body. I look at the clock and realized that it is still early. Birds are chirping outside and I change into proper clothing before heading to my favorite place in the palace: the garden. I sat at the swing as usual and admire the flowers. I looked around and when I'm sure that no one is here, I started singing, not realizing that Naru is nearby.

**Yume no Tsubasa **by Yui Makino

konna ni no tooku e futari wa kiteshimatte  
ano koro no  
osanai kimi no hohoemi ni mou kaerenai ne  
kimi ga warau sekai de suki de  
soba ni itai sore dake  
wasurekaketa itami mou mune ni

time goes by...  
toki no nagare wa  
futari o kaette yuku keredo  
nakushita mono mo yume miru mono mo  
sono te o totte omoidasu yo  
itsumo kimi no soba de

kanashii koto sae oboeteo kitai kara  
kimi no chizu ni  
watashi o tame no peeji o nokoshiteoite ne  
mirai kara fukitsukeru kaze o  
kimi wa ano hi shinjita  
ashita wa motto takaku maiagare

time goes by...  
toki ga sugitemo kitto kawareru  
mono ga aru no  
todokanai kara mitsuketai kara  
yume no tsubasa wo sagashi ni yuku  
soba ni ite ne  
zutto

time goes by...  
toki no nagare wa  
futari o kaette yuku keredo  
nakushita mono mo yume miru mono mo  
sono te o totte omoi dasu yo  
(la la la la la la...)  
time goes by...  
toki ga sugitemo kitto kawareru  
mono ga aru no  
todokanai kara mitsuketai kara  
yume no tsubasa wo sagashi ni yuku  
soba ni iru yo  
zutto

"N-Naru!" I exclaimed when we finished singing. Somehow, in the middle of the song he joined me. "I didn't know that you could sing," I said and he raised an eyebrow. "Wait, no comments please Mr. I'm-holier-and-greater-than-you," I stopped him from making a snide comment. _Mr. I'm-holier-and-greater-than-you…? _I burst into laughter when I realized what I had called him. Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, I felt afraid of something that I didn't. Naru seems to notice this and question me. "I-I d-don't know… I-I s-suddenly felt l-like this… L-Like that t-time…" I told him and he enquired, "Last time?" I became confused. _Wait last time? _"Last time?" I questioned. "Mai what do you mean last time?" Naru repeated his question. "I don't know…" I replied and blacked out.

**Ai-chan: *stretch and yawn* man, nice nap. *look around* Gene is sleeping huh… *look at the clock* WHAT?! 9 AM?!**

**Gene: *woke up* why are you shouting so early on the morning.**

**Ai-chan: Gene how come it's 9 already. Didn't I sleep at 6 PM?**

**Gene: Yeah you did sleep for 15 hours, I think… *suddenly realized* bull shit! I just realize it either. I didn't know that you can sleep for that long…**

**Ai-chan: *shakes her head* yeah a new record… *turns to reader* sorry I took a long time to update. I have exams… Please R&R. ^o^ I want to thank everyone for reviewing and again I'm sorry.**


	15. Twin

**Ai-chan: Gen-**

**Gene: *pulls her into a kiss***

**Ai-chan: *eyes widened but soon close slowly***

**Naru: *cough* if you want to make out, do it somewhere private.**

***Ai-chan blushes while Gene grins***

**Gene: Ah… Dear little brother, are you jealous? Do you want me to cuddle you like before when we are still young?**

**Ai-chan: *imagined Gene and Naru cuddling each other* HAHAHAHAHA! LOL!**

**Naru: *glares* I would like to work in peace so if you don't have anything you want to say, get out of here.**

**Ai-chan: *stuck tongue* Nah... *turns to reader* now let's continue the story shall we? *wink***

_Italic – Thoughts_

Normal – Normal Texts

**Naru's POV**

_Mr. I'm-holier-and-greater-than-you…? _Mai started laughing a joyous laughter however suddenly she stops. If her face doesn't hold any trace of fear, I would just ignore it but I started to have a bad feeling. "Mai, what's the matter?" I asked, worry apparent in my voice. "I-I d-don't know… I-I s-suddenly felt l-like this… L-Like that t-time…" she replied. _Last time? What does she mean by last time?_ I asked her about what she means by last time however she seems to be just as confused as I am. "I don't know…" she whispered and her body went limp. "Mai? Mai! MAI!" I shouted as I shook her limp body. "What's the matter Noll?" I heard a familiar voice ask. "Gene… Mai… she…" I said, unable to make a complete sentence. I noticed my twin's eyes shift to my girlfriend before moving back to me. "What happened?" he asked in panic. I explained everything briefly and he told me to check her pulse. It is there but it is weak. I sighed in relief and scooped her up before carrying her back to her room princess style.

**Mai's POV**

_**Mai's Dream**_

_Where am I? __**I placed a hand on my head as it pounded. **__Stupid headache! I wonder what happen… The last thing I remember was… Last time? __**I shook my head and looked around, taking in the details of my surrounding. **__Where are mom and dad? __**I sighed and decided to sit on the ground. I waited and waited but unfortunately they did not appear. **__Maybe I'll look for them… __**I strolled around the field and soon came into a forest. **__I didn't know that there is a forest here. __**I walked into the forest and after a while, I found a cave. **__A cave…? Somehow it looks familiar but why? I don't think I've ever came here before. __**I strolled in casually, not minding the lack of light at all. "Nee-chan~ we shouldn't be here!" I heard a girly voice exclaimed. "It's okay, there is nothing here," another voice replied a bit. "But I heard that there is a witch here…" the girly yet also somehow familiar voice whispered. "Just shut up and get your skates on!" the other voice commanded harshly. I tip-toed toward them silently, trying to see the faces of the girls. There are two identical girls. They seem to be 4 years old. They both have brown hair and brown eyes. The only difference is that one has a scared face while the other is glaring at the scared girl. **__They are twins… Nee-chan… Utau nee-chan… __**Reality hit me hard and my eyes widened to the size of saucers. **__How could I forget her?! __**"D-Demo… Utau nee-chan~" younger me, I think, whined. "Shut up! Later the witch can hear us! Oh, what's this?!"Utau-nee whispered as she lifts the most gorgeous gem I've ever seen. It is transparent yet inside there is a swirl of rainbow-colour mist. **__Could____this is a memory that I've forgotten! __**A horrible feeling came over me. "HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY TERITORY!" a shrill voice shouted. A younger version of Misaki appears looking very cross. The twins ran away and exit the cave. "Damn brat!" she exclaimed. She rummaged through a bunch of thing. "Where is that thing?!" she shouted. "Those brats might have taken it." The angry woman started zooming toward the twins. **__Oh no! They're in danger! __** I followed her outside and saw her choking me while Utau-nee threw stones at her. One stone hit Misaki's head and a vein popped. She released her grasp on little me and dash toward Utau-nee who ran away and grab young me by the hand. "Come on, let's go Mai!" Utau-nee shouted. They kept on running and I followed them. "Get back here you brats!" the bitch shrieked. The twins ignore the voice and went into another cave. In the cave there is a huge boulder. "Mai, hide in there and stay. If I didn't come back after 30 minutes, just go ahead of me. Follow this tunnel and if I'm not wrong, you'll be back home. Do you get it? Just go straight and follow the tunnel," Utau-nee ordered and little me tried to complain but since Utau-nee give her a look that say that she must listen, young me nodded her head reluctantly. "Hey old hag! Come and catch me if you want it back!" Utau-nee teased. The witch immediately looked and chased after nee-chan who just dashed away. I saw them running and soon the prey was caught by the predator. Utau-nee was lifted up in the air and choked. "Where is the crystal?" the witch demanded. Utau-nee just smile weakly and kept silent. "WHERE IS IT!" she yelled as she chokes Utau-nee harder. **__No… No… No! NO! Stop choking her! __**Suddenly, my twin's body went limp. Tears started to fall from my eyes as I look at the witch searching for the gem in Utau-nee. "WHAT?!" she suddenly shouted. I look at her face and saw that her eyes has widened in surprise. "She absorbs the crystal… No wonder she is still alive…" she said in amazement. "Shit! I'm going to make her make her twin suffer!" **__Nee-chan is alive?!_

_**I was pulled away from the memory and saw my parents on the grassy field again. "Mai…" mom called my name sadly and I immediately know that something is wrong. "It's time we tell you about your twin," dad said and continued, "You two were four almost five years old when she disappeared. I remember that you two were playing in the forest and only you came back. You were crying at that time before losing consciousness. When you woke up, you didn't remember anything that happened in the forest but you still remember your sister. You kept on asking me where is she but I can't answer you as we think that she is dead. Soon you began to forget about her too so we kept quiet about it." I nodded slowly, trying to take in all of the information. "Although she disappeared, Utau is still alive," mom said. "Now princess, it's time for you to wake up. Your boyfriend is worried," dad informed and I snorted. "Ha! As if he cares, he is still so cold and distant. He's making me confused," I replied before going back to the real world.**_

I slowly opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. I collected my thoughts and tried to sit up but felt someone holding my hand. I turned and saw Naru sleeping. _I just realize that his eyelashes are so long. _I touch his hair and ran my hand through it. I stared at my boyfriend sleeping soundly and caressed his cheek. I slowly untwined our hands and changed into something else. I sat down on my bed before looking at the clock. _9:30 huh? All of this time I've only been sleeping for a few hours? Well the dream really felt very long._ I caressed Naru's face softly and suddenly he stirred and opened his blue eyes. Instead of the usual cold ones, I found myself looking into a relieved pair of eyes. He pulled me into a hug and buried his head in my neck. "Idiot… Don't make me worry again…" he whispered. "I've been sleeping for only a few hours Naru. So don't worry," I told him and he look at me incredulously. "Mai, in case that you didn't notice you've been sleeping for about two days already," he said and my eyes bulged out and shouted, "I- WHAT?!" I stare into his twin pools of sapphire and saw emotions swirling in it. _His façade is gone! _"I'm sorry…" I apologized, my eyes focused on the floor. "Just… don't make me worried… anymore…" Naru whispered. I nodded cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood. "Naru, have you been sleeping properly?" I enquired, narrowing my eyes into slits. Eyeing the dark bags under his eyes, I hit his head lightly. "What's that for?" he glared at me and I glared back. "For not sleeping properly and I notice that you are also slightly thinner too. Have you been eating well?" I replied. Instead of answering my question, he questioned me, "What do you mean by that time?" My smile fell and I looked away, "When she disappeared…" "Who is she?" "My twin…" Something warm started to flow down my face and I only recognized it as tears a few seconds later. I look at Naru and saw shock in his face and he embraced me tightly. "Hush… Don't cry… She is still alive right?" I nodded and he promised that we'll find her.

**Naru's POV**

It's been two days since Mai fainted and she still hasn't wake up. "Mai…" I whispered as I stroke her soft brown hair. "Please wake up…" I pleaded. "I really miss your laughter and your smile. So please wake up." I kept stroking her hair and soon I fell asleep while holding her hand. I woke up when I felt something touch my face. I opened my eyes and saw my girlfriend awake. _Thank god… She is finally awake… _I pulled her into my arms and wrapped it around her tightly. I scolded her lightly for making me worried. She thought that she has been sleeping for only a few hours. _Does this girl have common sense? I wouldn't be like this if she is only sleeping for a few hours. Idiot… _She shouted when I informed her about this fact before apologizing. Soon without me realizing, she started to reprimand me for not sleeping and eating properly. _She can be exactly like mother… _"What do you mean by that time?" I asked, trying to change the subject. He smile falter and tears fell. _Seems like I asked the wrong question… _She explained to me about her missing twin. _I thought she is an only child. _"It's okay Mai. I promise that we'll find her…" I vowed. She nodded and explained, "At that time, we were 4. I don't know why but I just remember it a few minutes ago. Utau-nee and I were playing in the woods and somehow we found a cave. There we discovered a brilliant crystal and believe we met that bitch. Nee-chan ordered to hide and she confronts the witch by herself. I know that she is still alive as the stone that we found somehow got absorbed into her body. That crystal seems to be something since she freaked out when she can't find it. Misaki said that she'll make Utau-nee torture me, making me suffer." _So she's getting revenge by making Utau make her own twin suffer… _"It's okay Mai. You'll be alright," I comforted her but failed as she shook her head furiously and exclaimed, "I don't care what happens to me but once Utau-nee realizes what she had done, I don't know what she'll do to herself! Knowing her, she'll never forgive herself and might do something to herself." "Then we'll prevent her so don't cry okay?" I said and she nodded slowly. "Good girl now let's start looking for her." I exit her room together with her.

**Masako's POV**

I looked at the prince and that whore going out together again and my blood boiled. _Why does it always have to her? Every handsome boy always prefers her more than me. _I walked away from them and head toward mother's room. "Mother, we need to do something about that slut!" Mother nodded and suddenly grinned. "I have an idea." She said and whispered the plan to me. _Good one… Just watch, you're going pay for taking him._

**Ai-chan: *looks at Yasu who just entered the office* Yo Yasu!**

**Yasu: Ah my love~**

**Gene: *emits dark aura* back off Yasu. She is mine. **

**Yasu: AH Ai! How could you cheat on me? **

**Ai-chan: Shut up Yasu. Why don't you go bother Bou-san?**

**Yasu: There you are honey! I miss so much. You're so cruel. Why didn't you call or message me? I've been so lonely you know!**

**Bou-san: Yucks, Yasu! **

**Ai-chan: *turns to reader* please R&R and ignore those idiots. Thank you very much to my reviewers. Your reviews really help. **

_To AliceWalker121 – Well it means Gene and other character pairing. _


	16. Kidnapped

**Ai-chan: *gloomy* I hate PTM.**

**Mai: What is PTM?**

**Ai-chan: Parent teacher meeting, troublesome stuffs.**

**Mai: Why?**

**Ai-chan: Long story short, it's the day where your parents will take your report.**

**Mai: *confused* is it really that bad?**

**Gene: *appears out of nowhere* well yes if you're naughty or have low grades.**

**Ai-chan: Gene where did you come from?**

**Gene: Nowhere… *turns to reader* on with the story. How you enjoy! ^.^ **

_Italic – Thoughts_

Normal – Normal texts

**Mai's POV**

We started looking for Utau nee-chan in the village but I don't think this is a good idea. _I wonder how she looks like now. _"Naru… How are we supposed to find her if we don't know her appearance?" I enquired. "Idiot, isn't she your twin? You're identical twins right?" he half enquired half stated. "Ah! Yeah… Seems like I forgot…" I muttered dumbly. "Baka," my handsome yet incredibly annoying boyfriend said. I pouted and look away from him just to spot a candy shop. _It is that candy shop right? _"Naru~ Pwease…?" I pleaded with big puppy dog eyes and baby voice as I pointed toward 'heaven'. He stared at me and sighed, "Fine." After he bought me a pack of candy, he dragged me out of the store and continued searching again. "Thanks Naru!" I squealed when he hand me the candies. We kept looking for my twin. Suddenly I tripped over a stone and scratched my knee. Blood started to flow down as I tried to keep up with Naru. "Mai, come on. What are yo- You're hurt!" I blushed when Naru kneeled down to inspect my knee. He took out a piece of cloth and wrapped it around my wound. "That should do it. Can you walk?" he enquired and I nodded. We walked, in my case limped, around the town looking for clues to my twin's whereabouts. Soon we reach a church and Father Brown greeted us warmly. I decided to sit on one of the bench as my male companion and the priest chatted with each other. "Naru, I'm going out for some fresh air," I said to Naru who just acknowledge it with a nod. I strolled outside and take in some fresh air. _It's so nice and calm here. _I followed the forest path while enjoying the scene. Flowers of different kinds and colours were everywhere. Suddenly I heard a rustle in the bush. Turning to look at the bush, I spotted nothing out of ordinary. I continued walking but this time I felt someone spying on me. I tried to let it be but it seems to get worse. Panicking, I dashed back toward the church. A cloth was placed over my nose and mouth. Black spots started to appear and soon I fell unconscious.

**Naru's POV**

Father Brown and I were engaged in a conversation when Mai told me that she was going out. I nodded at her and continued talking with Father Brown. "So you're searching for her twin huh…" Father Brown concluded. Out of a sudden, I felt unease. _Something happened to Mai! _My conscience was practically shouting at me however I just wave it off. _Why do I keep on feeling unease? I think something bad is going to happen… I hope Mai's okay… _"Father Brown, I'm going to call Mai. An hour has passed since she left so I'm going to look for her," I said to the young priest. I exit the church and didn't see Mai. I follow the forest track but still I didn't find her. _Maybe she's back in the church already. _On the way back to the church, I spotted something shining. I picked it up and realized that this is Mai's necklace. _Seems like she dropped her necklace. _I picked it up and shoved it in my pocket. I went back to the church and talk some more before bidding Father Brown goodbye. _Where is she? Could she have gone back to the palace first? _I decided to go back alone, thinking that Mai has already gone home.

**AT THE PALACE**

I rushed to Mai's room and found it empty so I went to go and ask Gene. "Didn't she go out with you Noll?" Gene enquired. "Yes she did but somehow she seems to go somewhere and hasn't returned till now," I explained. _Where you have been? I hope you're alright Mai. Please be safe. _"Let's go ask the guards," Gene decided and we enquired the guard. "No, Mai-sama hasn't come home yet. Now that I think about it, Misaki-sama and Masako-sama hasn't come home either." _Oh no… Please don't tell me that she is kidnapped. _"Noll, maybe she went to her mansion and stayed there for the night so just relax okay?" I nodded and went to my room trying to get some sleep.

**Mai's POV**

_Ugh… What… happened…? _I tried to stretch up but couldn't since my hands and ankles were chained onto the wall. _Oh yeah… I got kidnapped by…who? _"Look look… the bitch is awake," a familiar voice taunted. I raised my head and my gaze was met with Masako in a very slutty outfit. She wore a very tight and small tube top and an extremely short pant that could pass as an undergarment. "I'm going to punish you for getting to my Oliver." The slut in front of me raised her whip and began to slash me with it. Countless marked my skin after a few minutes and she stopped, panting heavily. She smiled evilly and said, "I'll get back later and I'm going to make your death painful." After she left the room, a tear drop from my eyes and followed by another. _Naru… Help…Where are you? Are you going to break your promise? _I black out again due to blood loss and fell into comfortable darkness.

_**Mai's Dream**_

_**My eyes snapped open and sweat was dripping from my forehead. "Is that all a nightmare?" I asked nobody in particular. I inspect my skin and their no cuts or bruise. "Well, seems like it's a dream," I concluded. I dressed into a tank top and shorts and looked outside. **__Eh? It's winter already? I didn't realize. __**Everything was in white. I took a fur jacket that Madoka-san gave me and put it on. **__I'm going to find Naru. __**I skipped merrily toward Naru's room. I was just about to knock on his door when I heard a girl's moan. **__What is that…? __**Then I heard Naru moan in pleasure. **__He can't be cheating on me… right? He is not doing 'that' right? __**I peeked into his room and gasped silently. Warm tears stream down my face and I ran away from the scene. On the way, I bumped into someone and saw Misaki holding a butcher knife. I backed away in fear and tried to escape however I was too late, she has plunged the knife into my back. I cough out blood and ran. I kept running but I knew that I'm going to stop soon. As if on cue, my knees weakened and I fell. I lay on the ground, wanting to move away but having no energy to do it. I spotted Misaki getting closer and she finally plunged the bloody knife into my heart.**_

**Naru's POV**

I stared at the ceiling, worrying about Mai. _I'll just sleep and look for her tomorrow. _

_**Naru's Dream**_

_**I stood in front of the Hara Mansion that had been abandoned for quite a long time already. Vines were creeping and moulds are growing on the walls. The windows were broken and the paint on the walls is fading. I entered the house, feeling curious about what's inside. I saw my fiancé in a slutty clothes looking like a whore. **__Wait scratch that. I think she is a prostitute. __**She is holding a long whip. **__Where is she going to? __**I followed her to a basement and the view broke my heart. Mai was chained to the wall and the witch started to whip her. **_

"MAI!" I sat up, breathing hard. _It is just a nightmare. But it felt so real. Now I am getting very worried. Mai please be safe. _"Naru… Help…" a voice whimpered in my head. _What was that? Is it Mai? I must be my imagination. _"Where are you? Are you going to break your promise?" the same voice cried in my head again. _Mai? Mai! Answer me if you hear me! _I shouted in my head but received silence as an answer. _Is it only my imagination? No! I am very sure that she pleaded for help. Help voice sounds like she is… in pain… Could the dream be related to Mai's disappearance? _My train of thoughts was cut off by my troublesome twin who knocked on the door and entered without waiting for a response. "Noll! I think I know where she is!" my twin exclaimed in excitement. I raised an eyebrow, silently asking how and where. "I got a dream but I think it is more of a vision of what's happening to Mai," he replied to my unspoken question. "What kind of vision? Explain it," I demanded harshly. "Well I stood inside a basement and at a corner of the room, I spotted Mai chained to the wall. She appeared to be sleeping but soon she woke up. As soon as she woke up, that 'fiancé' of yours came and you should have seen what she is wearing. She… how should I explain it? Well her clothes are very revealing, quite disgusting for me though. She started to get whipped an-" Gene explained however I cut him off because I've gained knowledge about what is going to happen to her next and I don't want to hear it again. "I already knew," I said after I noticed his look that asked why did I stop him. "It is the Hara's Mansion if I am not wrong." "So we got a lead to her whereabouts eh? Let's look for her tomorrow, shall we?" Gene enquired and I immediately nodded. _Hold on Mai. I am going to save you. _Suddenly a shiver went up my spine and I sneezed. "Are you sick Noll?" my idiot brother asked. "No, I am perfectly fine," I said. "Someone is talking about you then," he enquired slyly. "Probably Masako thinking about ways to seduce you?" he asked innocently which make me pop a vein. "Shut your stupid ass!"

**Mai's POV **

I felt water being poured on me and I winced when it makes contact with my painful wounds. I looked up only to see my own captor's face who is smiling smugly. When I saw the thing she held on her hands, I became as pale as a ghost. _Oh god no. I'm dead… Naru… HELP! _She lifted up the spiky whip and hit me with it ferociously. Tears blurred my vision as I whimpered in excruciating pain. _Stop… S-Stop i-it… N-Naru… _The thorns on the whip dug into my skin before tearing it. A red liquid trickled down multiple fresh scars. When she finally stopped, she let out a cruel laugh, "Serve you right! This is for getting near my dear Nollie. However I am not done with you yet. This is only the beginning. After I get rid of you, I am going to have Oliver all to myself. Although I think I need to seduce him first." She left the dark room and I let out the tears that I have been holding for quite some time. "W-What did I do to have me receive this kind of t-treatment?" I asked no one but my own self.

**Ai-chan: I hate writer's block… It's so troublesome… I want to say sorry for not updating sooner. This thing called writer's block had apparently caused me some trouble. =. = So I might not be able to post the new chapter faster but I will try. I am sorry that this chapter appears to be quite short. (Well for me anyway) Please do me a favor for reviewing okay? ^.^ **


	17. Battle

**Yasu: Ai-chan is currently busy so me and my honey are here instead.**

**Bou-san: I am NOT your honey, shounen!**

**Yasu: Ah~ my love~ I know you love me~ I know you care ~ *starts singing Baby by Justin Bieber to Bou-san***

**Bou-san: Yasu you like that gay's song?! (A/N: Sorry if I offend any Justin Bieber's fan. This is just a joke. No offend.)**

**Yasu: Hey he isn't gay! He is cool. I love him very much.**

**Bou-san: *eye him with disgust* well you are gay…**

**Yasu: I am not! Anyway are you jealous? Don't worry my dear Houshou. My heart will always belong to you~**

**Bou-san: *shivers* stop it Yasu!**

**Mai: *sweat drops then turns to readers* please just IGNORE them and read this chapter 'kay? Ai-chan has forgotten to mention this in the last 2 chapter. She DOES NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR ITS CHARACTER.**

_Italic –Thoughts_

Normal – Normal Texts

**Naru's POV**

I woke up feeling very fresh but the feeling of uneasiness just kept on bothering me. My twin suddenly barge into my room all dressed up and ready to go. "Gene, get out!" I ordered as I pointed at the door. "Can't I just stay?" he half asked and half whine. I glared and shook my head, implying a no. "Fine but be quick lil' bro," he said. I head toward my wardrobe and took out a black shirt and pants. I took a quick bath and quickly met my twin outside. When I saw him, I stare at the sword attached to his belt. "What's that for?" I asked. "Noll, you are an idiot. Here I thought that you are a genius," he teased and I glared heatedly but he did not pay attention to the burning glare and continued talking, "We might need it to fight. Also I already told mother that we are going to go to the town to do some 'business'. So go grab yours and let's go," he said. I sighed and grab mine before following him.

**AT THE HARA'S MANSION**

_So I am right. The mansion is exactly the same as the one that I saw in my dream. _The vines covered most of the face and the windows were so dusty and blurry. This foreboding feeling that I have been feeling since yesterday got worse. "Come on Noll. What are you doing there staring into space? Time is not going to wait for us you know," Gene shouted in impatience. Taking long strides, I quickly caught up with Gene who is taping his feet on the ground. We enter the eerie mansion without knocking since it'll alert them and we are planning to save her without them knowing. Letting them know would only gave us more trouble and we do not really want that. I noticed that this house is bigger than I thought. _I wonder how long this mansion had been left alone… _I look around and walk away. "Noll! Where are you going?" my stupid twin asked. _How could he be so oblivious? He really is a blatant idiot. _"To the basement." "Have you been here before?" I shook my head no. "Then how are you going to go there?" he enquired which make me sigh heavily. "Look at your surroundings. Spider webs cover almost everything. However as you can see, this way has lesser webs than the other ways. Now do you get it?" I explained and asked. He shook his head implying a no and I began explaining to him again, "Since there are less, one of those bitches must have cleaned it already. They are quite smart to choose this place but also quite dumb." "Oh so that's it… Now that you say it, they have not come back to the palace yesterday," Gene said and with that we spent the time following 'clean' corridors in silence. _N-Naru… I-It hurts… H-Help… _I froze as soon as I heard Mai's voice again. _Mai? Mai! Answer me if you can hear me! _I practically shouted in my mind. _N-Naru? Is that you? C-Come quick p-please… _Her weak voice made me shook in fury. _Hold on Mai. I am coming. _I dashed toward the basement with Gene shouted while chasing after me. I finally found some stairs that led to the basement and barged in without a second thought.

**Mai's POV**

My eyes snapped open when cold freezing water is poured on me, making me wince when I make contact to my wounds. "You are finally awake," a smug voice said and I lifted my face to look at my captor. My dull brown eyes clashed with her black ones. _I have been wondering but her eyes look slightly dark brown. Wait what are you thinking about Mai?! You ARE in a pinch aren't you? _She brought that damned whip again. "Hey you may have fun with her soon." Suddenly I realized that she is not alone. Standing right at her left side is a tall bulky man with a smug face and is eyeing me creepily. I suppressed a shiver and I immediately know that something bad is going to happen. Suddenly the door opened and the old hag entered. Misaki started to rip my shirt off with the knife. She started to cut me on different places which soon make me whimper. _N-Naru… I-It hurts… H-Help… _Suddenly I heard Naru's voice in my mind. _Mai? Mai! Answer me if you can hear me! _Hope filled me and I know that I'll be saved. "Aki, you may do whatever you want with her now," Misaki said, grinning evilly. "Yes my lady," he replied and began to take off his clothes. I instantly froze and hastily told Naru to come faster. _Hold on Mai. I am coming_. He said to me. BAM! The door flew open before Naru and Gene entered the room. "MAI!" they yelled together at once. "Naru…Gene…" I whispered. In a blink of an eye, Misaki grab my hair and put her knife on my neck. "Don't move or I will kill your precious Mai," she threatened. The princes froze, not knowing what to do. "Naru! Gene! Don't bother about me!" I exclaimed which caused the bitch to press the metal blade harder onto my neck, drawing out some blood. This seems to anger Naru as he launched at Misaki while Gene attacks the man called Aki. Masako tried to intervene but she was knocked out by Gene. "Since you disobeyed my warning, this little bitch is going to pay with her life!" Misaki screeches as she somehow teleported after chanting some strange words. "MAI!" Their voice which was filled with panic, anger and worry is the last thing that I remember before passing out again.

**Misaki's POV  
**_I am so going to make this girl suffer. That stupid girl is too weak so I will just leave her behind. _I teleported into my cave and chained the girl to the wall again. Taking out a clean shiny knife, I woke her up before cutting her skin again. Her whimpers and plead made me delighted. _Blame your stupid sister for absorbing my crystal which contains my power girl. On a second thought I need that girl… _I left Mai alone and went back to fetch Masako. "Now Masako here a knife for you or do you prefer that whip?" I asked and grinned when my 'daughter' answered, "Both, my dear sweet mother." I stand by the side and enjoy the scene. The little girl's skin was covered with bleeding and dry cuts and blue black bruise. "N-Naru…" she kept on calling her prince in black armor that is not going to save her weakly. "Shut up you dumbass. Stop calling my fiancé's name. You do not have any right to call my fiancé's name," Masako snarled while whipping her with her favorite thorny whip. I chuckled at the irony of this situation. _The foolish girl who promises to protect her younger sister ended up in wounding her. _

**Naru's POV**

_That damn witch. I am going to make her go to hell. No I will make her suffer worse that her. Now where did she take Mai this time?_ "-l… -oll… Noll… NOLL!" a familiar voice which I soon identified as Gene's broke my train of thought. "What?!" I exclaimed. "Let's go back first and figure out Mai's location," he said and I agreed since we do not have any lead on finding her. _Her twin disappeared when they were playing in the forest near their house. Wait… the witch… they met the witch in a cave in that forest… Could that cave be her hideout? I would not hurt to look over there, right? _"Gene, let's go to the Taniyama mansion," I said giving him a look that told him to not argue or ask me why. "Fine but could you explain why?" he enquired. "No," I replied shortly and we spent the ride in silence as we are both caught up with our thoughts. Son enough we arrive at the mansion and knocked the door. Ayako-san opened the door and greeted us with a question. "Ah, it is the princes. Old hag man I won the bet. Where is Mai?" she asked. "Missing but please do not fuss about it first. We are looking for her. Do you know a cave where Mai used to play when she is still a child?" I replied before preventing her to freak out by asking her a question. "Yes it is in that forest over there to the north," she replied. "Thank you. We are going to leave now. Sorry to bother you," I bid her goodbye and left with my confused twin. "Now we head north," I told Eugene. "Now can you explain?" he asked. "I think that Mai's there and now no more questions," I said. "Fine, you are so mean Noll. Leaving me in the dark like this," he whined like a child. _Honestly, I can't believe that we are twins. We are basically like day and night, white and black, fire and water. Well except unlike fire and water, we actually got along although we still fought once in a while. _Suddenly the carriage halt into a stop and we get out. Finding the cave is actually extremely easy. When I enter, I felt thrown back by something. I look at it and saw a huge lion like creature. Well it had three heads and instead of a lion tail, it had snakes, also three to be exact, hissing at me. I took out my sword and attack it but I was soon going to be defeat as this unknown weird creature is so strong and fast. _This is going to be troublesome. _Letting my eyes off the creature prove to be a huge mistake. It lunged and tackled me, placing its paws which have sharp nails on my neck. _Shit! Get off me you stupid animal! _It raises its claw to attack me. I closed raised my arms to block the attack but I did not receive or felt any pain. Suddenly I felt the heavy weight on me lifted away. I cracked open my eyes slowly at first and saw my twin stabbing the lion like creature over and over on its chest. When the monster stopped struggling, my twin went over me. "Are you alright Noll?" he asked, worry laced in his voice. He wiped off his forehead before lending a hand to me. "Yes, thanks," I said as I stood up. "Now that we're done with this beast. Let us proceed inside, shall we?" he said grinning. I nodded and we went into the dark cave. _Mai… _Mai was again chained onto the cave wall and her smooth skin is covered with cuts and bruises. Her face was very pale and her eyes looks glassy and void of life. _Oh no… She isn't dead, is she? _I rushed over to Mai, not caring about the dire situation. I caressed her once rosy cheeks and softly pleaded, "Mai… Mai! Please wake up… I can't live without you… Please don't leave me… My life is incomplete without your bright smile and cheerful laugh… So please wake up Mai…" I shook her body, trying to wake her up. I cut the chain using my sword and hug her limp body to me. Warm water fell onto her face. _Water? Wait… it is tears… Am I crying? _I lift up one of my hand to touch the flowing tears on my face. _I am crying… _"Noll…" I heard Gene whispered to me. "Where are they?" I asked in anger. "Sorry to keep you waiting my dear princes," a shrill greeted. I turn around to face her furiously. "You killed her!" I shouted. They just laugh which makes me burn in hatred. "I am going to kill you!" I declared as I placed Mai's body on the ground. I strike her with my weapon but I missed. Gene tried to help me attack her however the other bitch distract him by attacking him too. "I'm not going to forgive both of you!" I roared as I tried to stab her heart. _Damnit! She is good. _"Come on little boy. Are you tired already?" she said seriously when I started panting but I can hear the teasing tone in her voice. "No, I am not going to stop until I stab that vile heart of yours!" I yelled as I lunged toward her again. "AH!" the younger slut screamed in pain when Gene stabs her on her heart. _One down another one to go. _However on her dying moments, she managed to stab Gene on his stomach. "Gene!"

**Ai-chan: So Gene got stabbed huh… **

**Gene: My love, you're so cruel. *crying crocodile tears***

**Ai-chan: Hush now… It is just a story anyway. *face light up with a smile* Ghost Hunt has a sequel~ Ghost Hunt has a sequel~ **

**Mai: What the title Ai-chan?**

**Ai- chan: I think it is Ghost Hunt: Akumu no Sumu Ie. They better post the new chapter soon! *crazy mode* hehehehe~ Naru and Mai… hehehehehehehe~ I'm going to the undertaker. He'll be delighted with this news. *left SPR office***

**Gene and Mai: *sweat drops* please R&R.**

**Ai-chan: *came back in sane mode* oh so for those Ghost Hunt fans who haven't read the sequel of Ghost Hunt, you can read it in Manga Fox or Manga Here. Only the first chapter is out though… Well then bye~ *back to crazy mode* the undertaker~ the undertaker~**


	18. Final Battle

**Ai-chan: *thinking mode* hmmm… *light bulb lit up* aha! I'll just go ask Naru! *enters Naru's 'lair' without knocking* so Naru I have a question.**

**Naru: So?**

**Ai-chan: So can you please answer this. There is person A and A is a demon. A got a human friend called B. A is accidentally transported back in time so let's just say that A is transported on 12 December 2012. He travelled to 12 December 1902. So since A can't find a way to go back to his own time, A decided to go the long way which is to live his live. So my question is if A has came back to 12 December 2012 and met B, will B remember A? **

**Naru: Hmmm… This means that the past was changed right? **

**Ai-chan: Dunno…**

**Naru: *sigh* who give you this question?**

**Ai-chan: Me!**

**Naru: Probably not. Well unless A met B before 12 December 2012 and befriend B again. Now get out of my office.**

**Ai-chan: Che-! Fine~ your answer is not satisfying though. *turns to reader* if anyone know an answer to this question, please tell me. Well then I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT cause if I do, there will be a second season of the anime already. **

_Italic – Thoughts_

Normal – Normal Texts

**Gene's POV**

I felt a pain in my stomach and look down. Warm red liquid is continuously flowing out of the fresh wound. A knife, well a dagger, tainted with my blood is still stuck in my wound. _So should I take it off? Nah~ maybe it is better if I don't. _I started to feel dizzy because of the blood lost. "Gene!" Noll shouted with worry lacing in his voice. "Don't mind me. Just focus on her. Taking your eyes off your opponents can be fatal for you," I shouted weakly. _Well at least I have finished off a bitch. _Suddenly Masako's body started to glow and a black smoke exits her body. _What on earth is that thing? _Slowly her hair started to change into a brown colour and her skin became slightly tanner. _Huh? She looks like Mai… _"Shit! My spell has disappeared!" the witch screamed in fury but her anger went away as quickly as it came. She smiled a maniac smile and chuckled, "Oh well… She won't wake up anymore anyway… Even if she did, she won't be the same girl as before anymore." _What is she talking about? She is not even sad when her daughter died. Such a cruel person. _"N-No… S-She will b-be the same a-as before. I-I will m-make s-sure of it…" a strained voice said. I looked back and saw Mai sitting on the dirty floor, breathing very hard. "Mai!" Noll shouted. "H-Hey Naru…" she stuttered. "S-Seems like I'm b-back…" _Thank god that she is alive. _I struggled to stand up and succeeded. I limped over to Noll in order to aid him in defeating the witch. "Gene! You should just rest!" Noll yelled at me while glaring his infamous piercing glare. That glare could even make Greg Valentino ran away but since I am used to it, I did not budge at all. "You know there is no use in glaring at my Noll," I teased because I know that he gets infuriated when his glare is not working. Ignoring him, I decided to focus on our target who is checking her nail. _What the-? She is not taking us seriously?! She is definitely underestimating us! _Furious, I charged at her while telling her to pay attention in a battle. "Yeah right! Says you who ignored me and chat with your idiotic twin!" she retorted. _Noll… Idiot… She calls Noll an idiot! _I burst out laughing but it quickly died out. "Well then time to get serious," I boomed, still grinning.

**Mai's POV**

**IN THE LIMBO**

I groaned as my hand reached up. _Eh? I am not chained. Wait a sec! I not in that hell hole anymore? Where am I? _I stood up slowly and inspect my arms. _Yep! The scars still there. _I walked around this strange place and heard someone call my name. "Mai," a familiar voice, which I soon identified as my mother's, called. "Mom! Dad!" I exclaimed, waving excitedly as I dashed toward them. "Princess… You should not be here yet," dad said, his voice held lots of grief in it. "Huh? Why?" I asked in confusion. "It is not your time yet. Well actually you are given two choices. The first one is to go back while the second one is for you to stay here," mom explained and dad continued for her, "You should choose the first one because if you choose the second one… well let's just say that you will never get the chance to go back to the living world…" _So… if I choose the second one, I will be dead huh… _"Yes you are right," mom answered. I looked at the strangely and they burst into laughter. "I spoke out my thoughts out loud, didn't I?" I enquired a question that I already know the answer. I blushed red and stuttered, "W-Well I think I will just choose the second one." My parents stop laughing and look at me seriously before my dad asked, "Are you sure? Because if you are then you better see this first."

The scene suddenly change and I stood behind a group of people mourning for someone's death. _Who died? _That thought came to my head first when I noticed that from the group of people I saw Naru, Gene, Bou-san and Ayako. Bou-san is comforting Ayako as she cried into his chest. Tears are falling from Gene's eyes while Naru stood there silently with a stoic face but in his eyes I could see sadness, a little love but most off all anger. Blood is dripping for his clenched fist as he silently mourns. _Why are they here? Where am I? _I look around and spotted myself. _Wait! That's not me… That is Utau-nee… Wait where am I? Don't tell me… _I approach the grave and read the name out loud. "Taniyama Mai." _What?! I-I'm d-dead. _Soon people began to leave and soon only Naru, Gene, Utau-nee, Bou-san and Ayako are left there. "Why didn't you save her?!" Bou-san screamed angrily and before I know it, his fist came into contact with Naru's jaw. Naru stood there eyes as cold and hard as ice, holding his bruised jaw. _I-I'm s-sorry…_

The surroundings changed as I am pulled away from my death scene. I look at my parents and opened my mouth to speak but word just can't come out. Tears began to fall from my eyes as I remember Naru's condition in that premonition. Mom came forward and hugs me as I cried on her shoulder. "Shh… It's okay Mai. So this means that you are choosing the first one right?" I nodded since I didn't trust my mouth. "Good girl now just focus on your body. Think about it okay," dad instructed and I follow his instruction and soon enough I am pulled away from them and went back into my body.

**IN THE CAVE**

I crack open my eyes slowly and take in the surroundings before trying to sit up but failed as overwhelming pain overcame my senses. I wait until it subdues before trying again and this time I succeeded. The witch is cackling like a maniac and said something than make me froze. _No… She won't! _"N-No… S-She will b-be the same a-as before. I-I will m-make s-sure of it…" I said my voice hoarse and a bit strained. This brought all of their attentions to me. Naru and Gene are both relieved but the witch is… well… exceedingly enraged. _Yikes. _I could imagine her blazing in burgundy flame. I realize that Gene is wounded on his stomach and that idiot didn't get rid of the blade. _On second thought it is quite smart… _In next to no time they resume their fight with the bitch, no I think slut, again. _Well good luck boys. _I crawled toward Utau-nee since I barely have enough energy to stand up and walk. I check her pulse and I froze again. _There is no pulse? Why? _Warm tears slid down my eyes and fell onto her cheek. "So she is dead," I heard the witch cried in glee. Suddenly Utau-nee's chest started to glow and the cave is soon engulfed with a lukewarm glow. I checked her pulse again and found a weak one. "Ah! Stop! Stop this light! No! NOOOO!" Misaki screamed in pain before bursting into little particles. "Nee-chan… Nee-chan! Wake up!" I said while I shook her body gently. "M-Mai…?" Utau-nee asked with a weak voice after her eyes open. "Nee-chan!" I shouted with happiness laced in my voice.

**Utau's POV**

I felt a warm feeling in my chest and felt a soft hand touch my wrist. "M-Mai…?" I enquired the voice that has been calling my name. A brown hair teen smiled as tears flow down her eyes. "Nee-chan!" my younger by 2 minutes sister yelled. Suddenly everything that I've done hit me like a wave. _No way… I broke my promise… _"I-I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I am so sorry Mai… I'm sorry!" I apologized repeatedly since I felt extremely horrible. _I'm a terrible sister. _I expected Mai to snap or slap or hit me but none of them that I mentioned happen. Instead of what I thought that she is going to do, she embraced me and pat my back as she whispered, "It's okay nee-chan… It doesn't matter anymore… I know you did not mean it…" "B-But sti-" I argued but was silence when she placed a finger my dry lip. "I told it is okay." A dark haired boy helps Mai to stand up and a similar boy help me to stand up too. "You two are twins?" I stated but somehow it is more of a question than a statement. "Well Mai, it seems that idiocy run in your family," the boy that help Mai to stand up teased. "Shut up Naru! I don't care whether you're my boyfriend or not but don't insult my twin," Mai snapped. _Wow! Mai has gotten fiercer than before. _"Aww~ my sister is defending me~" I cooed as I gave Mai a bone-crushing hug. "N-Nee-chan… c-can't b-breath…" "Hehehe… Sorry," I apologized after I let her go. "Man, you are still as brutal and strong as before huh," Mai muttered. "Mai… What did you say?" I enquired and threatened. "Nothing," she replied as she cowers and hid behind her boyfriend. Suddenly I felt a stinging pain on my chest, right above my heart. My knees weakened and I fell to the floor. Thankfully Naru's twin held me up. "I'm sorry that I've wound a beautiful lady like you. Greetings, my name are Eugene Davis and the one over there is my twin, Oliver Davis. Please just call me Gene, my lady," Gene introduced himself and his brother and kisses my hand. I blushed deep scarlet and look away. "W-Whatever…" I stuttered. "My, my, a feisty one huh…" he teased and chuckled when my blush darkened. "Utau and Eugene sitting on a tree~ K-I-S-S-I-N-G~" Mai sang that stupid song. "S-Shut u-up Mai!" I shouted and my blush deepened tenfold then I got an idea. "Mai and Naru sitting on a tree~ K-I-S-S-I-N-G~_" _I sang and smiled gleefully when Mai blushed and whined, "Nee-chan~! It is not funny." "Yes it is." "No it isn't." "Yes it IS!" "No it ISN'T!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "NO!" Mai yelled. "Yes!" "Fine be that way!" "Whatever you say!" I teased. _It is so nice to tease this girl. _"Now, now girls let's go back shall we?" Gene interrupted before our fight began and with that we went back.

**AT THE PALACE**

I entered the palace and stare at with awe but most of all I am surprised that Mai acted calmly. I asked her why isn't she awed and why we are here. "Well because Naru and Gene are princes." "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I screamed in astonishment. "Nee-chan, language!" Mai reprimanded. "Oops sorry…" I rubbed the back of my head as I smile sheepishly. "Oh well now let's go to my room. You've got explanations to do."

**MAI'S ROOM**

We entered her room and since the boys aren't here yet, we decided to take a bath and change our clothes. "Here you can use these first," Mai said as we exited the bathroom and handed some clothes. After we are fully dresses, we sat on the fluffy bed. "I wonder where they are…" Mai wondered out loud. As if on cue, the princes entered. "So I'll start from when I am held captive by the witch okay? Well I accidentally absorb her crystal which contains her most of power and well she got angry. She decided to take revenge by making me harm Mai since she probably intended to return me to normal after she found a way to extract her crystal. So while she is researching for the way, she altered my appearance and locks away my memories. She lied to me and well you know the rest…" I explained. I am currently facing the ground, staring at my feet. I began to sob silently again and felt someone embraced me from the back. I turn my head and face Gene. "It's okay Nee-chan. Anyway it's that witch's fault not yours okay?" Mai always forgives everyone easily since we're kids. Although she forgives me, I still can't forgive myself. I nodded and lean onto Gene. "Thank you Mai. You are always so kind."

**Ai-chan: So trouble solved and one chapter is left. *crying***

**Gene: But you are planning to write more right?**

**Ai-chan: Yep but I think I'm going to write a crossover this time. Key word 'I think'. *dark aura* My idiot sister writes a review completely unrelated to this story… My plan for the next story… Why on earth did she write it as her review?! Well anyway her pen name really suits her. She is a crazy baka but there is only one of her not three and I really thank God cause if there is three of her… I'm going to kill myself…**

**Gene: Now… Now… No need to get so angry right? **

**Ai-chan: *dark aura disappears* yeah I know… *faces readers* please R&R. **


	19. Epilogue

**Ai-chan: TT_TT L-Last… C-Chapter…**

**Gene: Ai, don't cry 'kay?**

**Ai-chan: *ignores and cries harder*uWAHHH!**

**Bou-san: *pats Ai-chan's head* now, now. **

**Yasu: Ah~ my dear love. Don't cheat on me! *tries to hug Bou-san***

**Bou-san: *pales* s-shounen… GET AWAY FROM ME! *run out of SPR office but bumps into Ayako***

**Ayako: *hits Bou-san with her purse* WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING YOU OLD MAN!**

**Bou-san: Ouch! Stop it you old hag!**

***Ayako and Bou-san continue to quarrel***

**Mai: *exits Naru's office and look around* huh… It's so lively today… *sigh* Ai-chan DOESN'T OWN GHOST HUNT and I present you the last chapter. **

_Italic – Thoughts_

Normal – Normal Texts

**Mai's POV**

A few years have passed since that day and today is finally my wedding day. I am currently standing in the dressing room putting on my wedding dress. The dress is light blue with lots of laces. Utau-nee is putting on makeup while Ayako is doing my hair. I fidgeted in my seat which causes both Ayako and Utau-nee to scold me. "Mai, stop moving already. I can't do your hair properly," Ayako said. She is wearing a pale red dress. "Yeah Mai. Stop it!" Utau-nee added. Utau-nee is wearing a pink dress. Her dress is a bit more complicated than Ayako's. "But nee-chan~ I am so nervous…" I whined. "I know how you feel Mai. You know that I've went through this too," Ayako said. "I know but still…" I complained and tried to sit still. _Lots of things have happened… _My mind wanders away to the time when Gene confessed to Utau-nee.

_**Flashback to a few days after Misaki's defeat**_

"_**Nee~ Naru where are we going?" I asked Naru who just drag me away. "Stop asking and follow me. I know you will like this," he replied. "Fine." I was dragged away to the garden and Naru suddenly push me down. "Ouch-" I yelped but was cut off when Naru place a finger on my lips, making me blush. "Be quiet and look," he ordered as he pointed at the two silhouettes in front of us. **__Eh? It's Utau-nee and Gene. Is that a bouquet of roses on his hands? Why is he hiding it? Wait! Don't tell me… __**"Gene, so what do you want to talk about?" Utau-nee asked. "W-Well, umm…" Gene stuttered. I look at Naru incredulously. "What the heck? Gene the playboy is stuttering?" I whispered to Naru who just pointed at them. "Stop beating around the bush and spit it our already!" nee-chan snapped. **__Yikes! She's so dense. She is scaring him. __**"W-Well I love you!" Gene blurted out. **__Yes! He says it! Now we only need to wait for nee-chan response. _**"**_**You're so stupid!" **__Eh…? EH?! __**I look at Naru and whispered, "Umm… Naru…" "What?" "Did she just…?" I couldn't the sentence as Gene started talking. "Oh I see. Sorry to bother you then," he said eyes glassy and heartbroken. Gene turns around to leave but nee-cha did something that shocks me. She pulled him and kisses him roughly. Gene and my eyes widened and I gaped. "Mai close your mouth if you don't want to attract flies," Naru teased as he closes my mouth. After some time they broke off for air and stare at each other. "I love you too, i-idiot…" nee-chan stuttered as she look away. "YES! FINALLY!" I shouted on top of my lungs. This attracted their attentions to me. "Baka…" "Ooops… Hehehehehehehe… I think it's time for me to go… so… ADIOS SAYONARA!" I yelled as I run away from my twin who is going to murder me when she caught me. "COME BACK HERE YOU RASCAL!"**_

"-i! Mai! MAI!" Nee-chan screamed. "What?!" "It's time," she said. "Oh…" _Man… I am so nervous. No scratch that. I am extremely super duper nervous. _She led me out. Bou-san walks me down the altar and when he gave me to Naru, he whispered, "Take care of her." Naru stood there with a white tuxedo. Well I have somehow begged him to wear it and it suits him but I'm not going to tell him that since his head will just swell. "You're beautiful," Naru complimented. _Wait Naru… Compliment… _I blushed when I finish processing his words. After saying a few lines, it finally time for us to say our vows. "Oliver Davis please repeats after me. I, Oliver Davis, take you, Mai Taniyama for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part," Father Brown said. After Naru repeated after him, Father Brown turned to me and said, "Now Mai Taniyama please repeats after me. I, Mai Taniyama, take you, Oliver Davis, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." I repeated his words. After that, Naru slipped a ring onto my ring finger as I did the same with him. The rings are silver with a blue sapphire surrounded with blue diamonds. "Now you may kiss the bride," Father Brown said and with that Naru lifts up my veil and kiss me softly but passionately. Naru led me to the dance floor and we have our first dance as wife and husband.

_Italic – Utau sings_

**Bold – Gene sings**

Underline – Both

**Endless Love** by Diana Rose and Lionel Richie

**My love,****  
****There's only you in my life****  
****The only thing that's bright****  
**  
_My first love,__  
__You're every breath that I take__  
__You're every step I make_

**And I**___**  
**__(I-I-I-I-I)__  
_**I want to share****  
**All my love with you  
**No one else will do****  
**  
_And your eyes_  
**Your eyes, your eyes**  
They tell me how much you care  
Ooh yes, you will always be  
My endless love  
  
Two hearts,  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun  
  
_Forever_  
**(Oh)****  
**I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms  
  
_And love__  
_**Oh, love**  
I'll be a fool  
For you,  
I'm sure  
_You know I don't mind__  
_**Oh, you know I don't mind****  
**  
'Cause you,  
You mean the world to me  
Oh  
_I know_  
**I know****  
**I've found in you  
My endless love

Boom, boom  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom  
  
Oh, and love  
**Oh, love**  
I'll be that fool  
For you,  
I'm sure  
_You know I don't mind_  
**Oh you know-**  
I don't mind  
  
And, yes  
You'll be the only one  
'Cause no one can deny  
This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you  
**My love**  
_My love, my love_  
My endless love

When Utau-nee and Gene finished singing, Naru kisses me again. Soon we broke apart and the rest of the party went on smoothly. Before long, it's time to throw the bouquet. The bouquet of blue and white roses flew and land on Utau-nee's hand. I grinned slyly and walk toward her before asking her, "Nee-chan, so when is your wedding day?" She blushed red and muttered, "Shut up, you brat!" I giggled and went back to Naru.

**Normal POV**

**TEN YEARS LATER**

"Mama! Hikaru is being mean to me again!" a black haired and brown eyed 8 years old girl whined. "Hikaru, you shouldn't tease her," a brown haired and brown eyed lady reprimanded her son. "But I don't want to play with her," Hikaru complained. The brown haired lady sighed and opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off. "Kaoru, you shouldn't force him to play with you too," a pale man said. "Ah, Naru," the lady greeted. "How are they Mai? Have they behaved well at home?" Naru asked. "Yep!" Mai replied. "Hey Mai!" Utau exclaimed as she hug her younger twin. "Dear, you're going to kill her if you don't release her soon," Gene reminded. "Oops! Sorry, Mai," Utau apologized. "No problem. So where is Minako-chan?" Mai enquired. "Right here, Aunty Mai," a brown haired and blue-grey eyed 6 years old girl replied. Minako looks similar to Hikaru except, Hikaru's eyes don't have a grey tint in it. "So shall we have dinner now?" Mai suggested. "Yes mama!" the twins answered cheerfully. Well only Kaoru answered cheerfully though. "What time will Aunty Ayako, Uncle Takigawa and Kazuki-kun come?" Kaoru asked. "They'll probably come in five no maybe two minutes…" As if on cue, the mentioned small family entered. "Kazuki-kun!" the female twin hug the ten years old boy. "Her Kaoru-chan," Kazuki greeted and with that the families have dinner together. Mai Taniyama who thought that she'll never find happiness has finally found happiness.

**Ai-chan: Well it's kind of short. *sigh* my brain is blank. Damn that stupid comic. I want to thank all of my dear reviewers for reviewing. I'll be writing a new one soon though I'm still not sure when it'll be. **

**Gene: So then please wait for the next one 'kay? **

**Ai-chan: *devilish smile* so now for those horror lovers, I have a dare. Open this website at night:  
'**** . ?titleId=350217&no=31&weekday=tue#****'**

**So good luck in reading it. ^. ^ don't worry it's in English. **


End file.
